


Strangers on a plane

by coffeeandcookies9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Candles, Dressing table sex?, F/F, Fire, Flirting, Guns, Head Injury, Honest, Hospital, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, More plot and angst than I intended!, Oops, Plane, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shooting, Smut, Spanking, Stabbing, Undressing, caught out, clexting, cockpit, more smut, more toys, ranya, safe house, safe word, shared bath, strip, there is plot between the sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcookies9/pseuds/coffeeandcookies9
Summary: Clarke is sat next to a sleazy murderer on a plane. Lexa is a detective signed to the murderers case. Clexa meet, there’s a connection and we go on a little modern au clexa adventure!Not planning on too much of a slow burn and not too much angst either.An easy going fic I’ll update every couple of days :)





	1. Clarke on a plane

Clarke makes her way down the aeroplane cabin looking for seat number 37A. As she settles her bag in the overhead space she balances her book, headphones, waterbottle and her tin of hard boiled sweets in one hand and tries to squeeze in to her window seat. A floppy haired man was sat in his seat already, clearly not going to move for Clarke who would now have to try and climb over him. As she angles her body away from the smirking man she forgets about her hand carrying her items and jerks her arm sending the tin of sweets spiralling out of her grasp and donks a brunette woman on the head in front of her.  
“My god, I’m so sorry..” Clarke begins, while finally slipping in to her seat.  
The woman turns with fierce green eyes and silently passes the tin back to Clarke, side eyeing the floppy haired man too before turning back in her chair.  
Clarke slid lower in her seat feeling embarrassed by her clumsiness, anger rising at the man beside her for not moving.  
“Ooh I think you pissed her off princess,” he pipes up, grinning and leaning closer.  
“Well if you moved in the first place I wouldn’t of dropped anything,” Clarke hisses, “and who you calling princess?”  
Clarke sent the man a glare while grabbing the safety instructions from the front seat pocket and glancing over them. She might need to know the exits if this aggravating boy clearly can’t take a hint.  
“Oh man, everyone is touchy today aren’t they?” He says to no one in particular but then turns to Clarke, “Anyways I’m Finn,” he grins, while sticking his hand out. She reluctantly shakes his hand but offers no further conversation. He huffs at this but doesn’t continue any further. 

The plane takes off and Clarke finally relaxes with her book open, ready to lose herself in the latest Martina Cole thriller. Some part of her brain registers that Finn guy buying a few whiskey and cokes while shamelessly flirting with the flight attendants. Clarke rolls her eyes and is just happy that he isn’t bothering her. The quiet doesn’t last long though. 

“Oh princess blondie, you never told me your name” Finn slurrs, learning far too close for Clarke’s liking. She can smell the pungent whiskey breath wash over her in waves.  
“Err yeah and I’m still not since you called me princess again. Why don’t you watch the inflight movie?” Clarke tries the distraction technique to no avail.  
“Aw you’re no fun. I thought I’d at least get some mile high entertainment from a hot blonde like you,” he wiggles his eyebrows and points to his crotch as Clarke recoils in her seat, suddenly feeling a little trapped in.  
“Come on blondie, I bet you know your way around a mans..” Finn was suddenly cut off by the chair in front of him violently reclining and knocking the remnants of his jack and coke on to his pants. He immediately stops his repulsive words to swear at his stained trousers and storms off in the direction of the toilets, muttering ‘whatever’ under his breath.  
A few seconds pass then green eyes peer over the seat in front of Clarke, much softer looking than at the beginning of the flight.  
“You ok?” The brunette asks, a little crease in her brow as she takes in the scene that is Clarke still coiled in to the far corner of her seat. Clarke realises and straightens up a little while letting out a little breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in.  
“Yeah.. yeah I’m fine. I always attract the crazies so I’m used to it,” Clarke genuinely smiles, “Although I think I’ll pay the guy beside you to recline his seat again if it gets him away that quickly again.” Clarke lets out a little laugh to show she’s joking.  
“Oh I’ve already paid him don’t worry,” the brunette says nonchalantly and Clarke furrows her brow. The brunettes features stay neutral, eyes never leaving hers. Clarke coughs awkwardly as the green eyes intensify.  
“Well I’m sorry about dropping the tin on you again.” She apologises once more but her eyes flick up to see Finn making his way back. The brunette looks between the two, that little crease in her brow returning. Clarke wants to keep talking to the brunette but she doesn’t think Finn would let them be. Plus the brunette seems deep in thought now and it would feel rude to interrupt her.  
Suddenly the brunette is up and out of her chair, gracefully stepping over the person in the seat beside her and seemingly deliberately shoulder barging Finn as he fumbles his way down the aisle.  
“Now blondie, where were we?” His grin makes Clarke’s insides bubble in a bad, bad way and she jumps up out of her chair and slides past Finn, making a quick exit towards to the front of the plane. She can faintly hear him babbling something about the mile high club again as she retreats but thankfully he doesn’t follow. 

There’s a queue for the toilet and although Clarke doesn’t actually need to go, it’s nice to just be up and away from her seat.  
As she stands she idly watches the flight attendants warming up the snacks and refilling the drink carts. They suddenly jerk to attention when the brunette who Clarke donked the sweets off earlier, emerges from the cockpit. She mutters something to the attendants who all nod and visibly ease up. She then looks up and makes eye contact with Clarke who can do nothing but swim in those green eyes once again. She shakes her head to regain a little composure and looks up at the brunette with a genuine smile. This time the brunette has the smallest lopsided smirk going on, very subtle but definitely there. The brunette steps forward in Clarke’s direction.  
“Clarke Griffin, may you come with me?” She asks and Clarke is dumbfounded for a moment. She knows my name? The brunette catches on quickly and blushes a moment then pulls out a passport from inside her black denim jacket. Clarke is momentarily distracted as she takes in the woman’s tight white tank and black jeans that cling in all the right places. As she looks up, the brunette has that smirk again and Clarke is the one to blush. The brunette hands her the passport - how did she get that?  
The brunette takes in the quizzical look of the blonde and this time snakes her hand around Clarke’s back as she leads her to the cockpit door.  
“Please Clarke if you let me explain inside here,” and she motions far Clarke to step inside as doors open slightly. 

Inside the cockpit Clarke can see the two pilots doing their magic at the front and two spare seats just behind them. The brunette nods for her to take a seat as she sits across from Clarke.  
“Clarke I’m DC Woods. I pickpocketed your passport to get a match on your identity as you were, at the time, being harassed by a known murderer. Finn. He’s wanted for multiple murders across the globe. I’m here to watch over him before the feds roll in to arrest him when we land. His usual victim is blonde with..”  
“Woah Woods why don’t you let the girl, you know, breathe and take in all this information you’re throwing at her,” one of the pilots interrupts.  
“Anya she needs to know..”  
“Yes I get that Lexa but Christ on a bike do you have to be so intense?”  
“Anya I’m just doing my job. And what have I told you about being blasphemous around people?”  
“Oh here we go again Lexa, save the boring speeches for when we’re dead, I can’t bare to waste more of my life listening...”  
“Just shut up Anya!” Lexa snaps but Anya just laughs.  
“I’d shut blondie up if I was you...”  
“What the hell you talking about she’s not even talking...”

Clarke was watching the two women having their little pissing match but her brain wasn’t taking any of it in. A strange bubbling in her stomach started and without warning...


	2. Lexa on a plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexas view of the meeting.

The moment Lexa saw the blonde settle her bag above the seat next to Finn she was furious. How dare her superiors bait Finn with an innocent blonde. Of course Finn was up to his usual tricks within seconds of the blonde appearing, refusing to move so the blonde has to climb over his lap and touch his sleazy body. No psyche evaluation needed for this pervert. Lexa was beyond angry, already tapping out an angry text to her partner Anya when all of a sudden something bounces off her head and on to her lap. What the.. hard boiled sweets?  
Beside her, Lincoln’s shoulders were moving rapidly and Lexa could see he was trying his best to not laugh out loud. To be honest, she wanted to laugh too, it really wasn’t the blondes fault but Lexa knew she couldn’t draw too much attention to herself. She turned handing the tin back to the red faced blonde and took a quick look at the murderer sat beside her. Lexa wishes she could wipe that smug look off his damn face and could feel the anger bubbling up again.  
The blonde did a good job of keeping him at a distance but Lexa could tell she was feeling uncomfortable once he switched his attention back to her after harassing the flight attendants for a bit.  
Lincoln started grinding his teeth, a sign of discomfort Lexa knew from the years of being his friend. They could both hear Finns comments to the blonde and Lexa could only guess that they were going to get lewder the more he drank. 

 

“Come on blondie, I bet you know your way around a mans..” Lincoln and Lexa locked eyes and the second Lexa nodded her approval, Lincoln hit his chairs’ recline button and used his muscular frame to jolt it back full force. They heard Finn slur some curses before watching him make his way towards the nearest toilet.  
Lexa couldn’t help her curiosity and the want to check on the blonde become overwhelming. She knew she was breaking a few rules but considering her colleagues likely sat Clarke next to Finn on purpose, she was technically part of this now. 

Turning around she asks casually if the blonde is ok, noticing how frightened Clarke actually looks. This throws Lexa and she makes a schoolgirl error of hesitating for a millisecond and suddenly those blue eyes meet her own and Lexa feels her cover instantly melt away.  
“..I’ll pay the guy beside you to recline his seat again if it gets him away that quickly.” Lexas senses finally tune in to hear the tail end of what the blonde is saying but before she can stop herself she says “Oh I’ve already paid him don’t worry.” Shit. She sees the confusion flutter across those blue orbs and even Lincoln flinches beside her and she knows she’s went too far. Lexa keeps her face as neutral as she can trying to give nothing away. The blonde mutters something but what Lexa is concerned by is the split second look of fear that flashes across Clarke’s beautiful eyes. She feels Lincoln look up too and she then understands that Finn must be on his way back. Lexa contemplates her next moves for only a moment. She looks at Finn then back at a fearful Clarke and then makes a decision. She snakes her hand around the chair to grab Clarke’s passport from her table subtly while jumping up and over Lincoln smoothly.  
She feels her friends’ concerned look but doesn’t glance back while making her way down the aisle. As she passes Finn she represses the urge to superman punch him in to next week and instead goes for a tidy shoulder barge instead. She reaches the cockpit door when two colleagues, or rather ‘flight attendants’ for today, close the curtain and look to Lexa in confusion.  
“Commander is everything ok?” Echo asks hesitantly.  
“No it’s not actually, can you let me in to see Anya now?” Lexa firmly asks, pointedly glaring at Echo.  
“But Anya said..”  
“That’s an order Echo.”  
Echo shuffles over to punch in the code and Lexa wastes no time pushing through.  
“Is this a joke?” Lexa flings Clarke’s passport at an unsurprised Anya.  
“Lexa you know it’s better to keep someone like Finn.. preoccupied. It was the right thing to do,” Anya picks up the passport, taking a quick glance at Clarke’s picture.  
“There’s nothing right about this Anya! The poor girl has sussed him out and is scared. Scared Anya.”  
“Look she’s a big girl Lex, a doctor I’m told, she can handle that punk for the next hour I’m sure of it.”  
“He’s no punk, he’s a murderer! And I won’t allow her to stay next to him any longer.” Lexa almost growls.  
“Remember who you’re trying to pull rank on little sister. I’ve been here longer and I’ll have you shifted over to the Azgeda Police force quicker than you can say Ice N..”  
“Fuck off with the big sister bollocks Anya. I’m best for these cases and you know it.”  
“If you screw this up over your blonde hair fetish I swear you’ll be..” But Lexa was already on her way out the cockpit doors. Once they shut behind her she thought it only decent to say thank you to Echo. She had just went against her superior and opened those doors and Anya isn’t one to forget.  
“Thank you Echo. Ontari you too. Yous are doing a great job.” And before Lexa can make her way back to her seat she locks eyes with Clarke. Yes she may prefer a blonde but in this case it wasn’t the hair Lexa was attracted to, it was those eyes. They gave Lexa a sense of calm, something she hasn’t felt in many years. She watches the blonde shake herself out of her own daze and Lexa finds it rather endearing.  
She can’t hide her small smile, “Clarke Griffin, may you come with me?”


	3. Sickness on a plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where Clarke had left off in the first chapter

Lexa

Lexa turned away from Anya and to the blonde who was whiter than a sheet and a little hunched.  
“Clarke are you..” but before she could finish, Clarke heaves, Lexa closes her eyes and suddenly Lexa feels a warmth seeping in to her jeans. She opens hers eyes and as she thought, Clarke has blown chunks all over her legs.  
“Very tactile,” Anya smirks, “bombard an innocent passenger with information that she has been in very close proximity with a murderer and watch her blow.”  
Clarke heaves again and this time Lexa feels the gush hit her arm. Anya laughs again.  
“If you say one more word Anya..”  
“Empty threats Lex. Anyways I want to thank you for your fetish, this has been fun. Although yous do stink now so go get changed.”  
Lexa huffs and shakes her head while gently taking Clarke’s arm.  
“Clarke can you stand for me?” She softly asks then smiles, “Now you’re not going to wash me with your bodily fluids again?”  
Anya scoffs and mutters something about not those bodily fluids and Lexa shoots her a glare.  
“Lex?” Clarke practically whimpers and Lexa sucks in a breath. Only close family ever call her ‘Lex’ so hearing Clarke say it has her stomach flipping adoringly.  
“Yeah Clarke.”  
“Lex if you help me get cleaned up and back to my chair, I assure you I will keep as far away from you as physically possible.”  
Lexas stomach flipped then full on drops at Clarke’s comment but she quickly masks it and reminds herself that this is a job and to be professional. She leads Clarke out of the cockpit and in to the toilet but keeps the door open.  
“Echo, Ontari please start with the food cart and close the curtain for us too.”  
“Yes Commander,” they answer in unison. 

*

Clarke 

Clarke watches as Lexa finds a cloth and runs it under the tap. She hands it over to her without saying a word and Clarke wonders what she is thinking. Ok, so her comment about staying far away from Lexa was quite blunt but her head was spinning with the thought of having a murderer around her, talking to her, flirting with her. It’s quite a jarring thought even though she’s probably caught a bus or a train or been in a shopping centre with a wanted criminal before. To have it pointed out really made her head spin though. Clarke starts scrubbing the sick from her pants, thinking of her interactions with Finn thus far. It makes her shiver that she shook his hand. A hand used to murder people. 

She is pulled out of her thoughts a minute later by the swishing sound of Lexa shimmying her jacket off outside the toilet cubicle. With the door still ajar she could only just see Lexas back half, her hair flipped to one side and over her shoulder, white tank clinging to her lithe frame. A fleeting thought of her working out ran through Clarke’s mind. Does she squat? Clarke then hears a zip being undone and Lexa is peeling her jeans from her body. Lacey white French knickers appear as does a tan, long, lean leg. Yeah, she does indeed squat, definitely, yes. She pulls them off, then bends over to pull some clothes out of a black hold-all bag. Lexa is out of Clarke’s sight but if she just leans her body forward in the cubicle she could just about... lose her footing and stumble out of the stall and in to the stacked shelves that hold the extra snacks for the flight. The items fall like dominos off the shelf and clatter to the floor. Clarke can feel Lexa looking at her but can’t bring herself to look in her direction. She scrapes a hand through her blonde locks and sighs. What an embarrassment.  
“I’ll just put these back,” Clarke croaks out while picking up the cream crackers and Pringles tubs, trying to hide her blush. 

She can hear Lexa zipping up her clean jeans and some other movements before she feels her presence behind her.  
“Here I’ll help,” and Lexa bends down with Clarke, scooping up the snacks and putting them back on the shelves. They both stay quiet while they stack the items quietly together, hearing only the mumbling of passengers behind the curtain. Bending down one last time they both grab for the last item, a rogue kit kat, and for a split second their hands graze each others.  
Clarke looks up and so does Lexa, both eyes questioning - was that a physical spark? Clarke has a quick glance down to Lexas plump, inviting lips and back up again. The air around them feels charged, definitely attraction but neither quite ready to jump to the finish line with a stranger on a plane. Clarke is quite aware of her breath suddenly - nothing worse than sick breath! - so she jumps up quickly leaving Lexa and the kit kat on the floor, subtly searching for anything minty on the packed shelves. 

As if reading her mind, Lexa pulls out a night time bag from an overhead compartment, complete with mini toothbrush and toothpaste and hands it over to Clarke.  
“Thank you. I could really use a drink too, you know, for Dutch courage for when I have to face Finn again,” She grimaces at the thought, secretly hoping he’s asleep on her return.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Clarke. Guys like him you need your wits about you.”  
“God I’m only talking about one drink Lex. That Anya has got one thing right, you’re bloody intense,” Clarke arches her brow to make a point, a silent challenge to the brunette.  
“If you’re siding with my sister then you’re definitely not getting a drink,” Lexa smirks, raising her own brow, although she’s already looking through the miniatures.  
“Your sister? Hm makes sense actually. Vodka please, if there’s any.”  
“What do you mean by that? And I didn’t peg you for a vodka girl,” Lexa grunts while concentrating on pouring the spirit and mixer in to a plastic cup.  
“What do you mean by that? And it’s just the way you two spoke, only someone you’re close to would dare to call the commander out like that.”  
Clarke’s smugness at her comment was soon wiped from her face when Lexas pupils changed so dramatically. What did she say to get that development? Commander maybes? Interesting.  
“Er well you just look more of a wine or prosecco girl that’s all,” Lexa smiles, eyes shining with a look that shows she doesn’t mean to offend she Clarke leave it at that. She throws back the vodka orange drink then sets about brushing her teeth. Lexa looks to be tidying up when Clarke hears the two undercover flight attendants open the curtain and trail the cart back in to the open space.  
“The subject is asleep commander, he had eight jack and cokes,” Clarke hears one say.  
“Ok great, at least he’ll have a thumping hangover once the Florida police nab him when we land. Collect the rubbish and make sure to make enough noise to wake him so Clarke can get back in her seat. I’m sure he’ll go back to sleep after.”  
“Yes Commander.”  
Clarke hears the curtains close again.  
“Clarke? You finished?” Lexa asks peering around the cubicle door.  
Clarke wipes her mouth and shoots Lexa a beaming smile to show her pearly whites while stepping out the cubicle. Lexa laughs a breathy sound and looks down before making eye contact with Clarke again. Lexas shoulders tense and she breathes out, professionalism returning.  
“Ok well this is where we part Clarke. Echo will wake Finn as she goes past and you can slip back in to your seat. He shouldn’t be a problem for the rest of the journey. We should be descending in half an hour anyways so not long.” Lexa nods her head, stoic as ever and goes to open the curtain but Clarke reaches out and grasps her arm.  
“Thank you. Lexa.” Clarke says sincerely. When Lexa frowns a little she continues, “for looking out for me, back there when Finn... when Finn was talking. I know it wasn’t really your job so thank you.” Lexa just stands gaping and Clarke gathers some courage to lean in and push up a little on her toes to kiss Lexa on her cheek. Then Clarke opens the curtain herself and makes her way down the aisle to wait behind the ‘attendants’ as they get closer to Finns seat. 

She doesn’t look back but if she did then she would’ve seen Lexa still gaping at her until Anya all but pulls her back in to the cockpit.


	4. Snakes on a plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gearing up for clexa alone time!

“Anya you’re being dramatic.”  
“Lexa, you pulled a random blonde out of her seat, told her about the subject then let her go back. No briefing. No plan. Just wham bam thank you mam!”  
“Ok when you put it like that..” Lexa was lounged back on a seat in the cock pit watching Anya pace.  
“I honestly thought you were smarter. A kiss on the cheek? Since when did you let someone get to you like this?” Anya shook her head while Lexa rolled her eyes. “Just fix it Lex, we have half an hour before landing.” Lexa reluctantly got up. She was sick of this case now, sick of having to be professional, sick of criminals.

She made her way down the aisle to her chair. A quick glance to Clarke showed she was reading a book, Finn flat out snoring beside her. Lincoln flashed her a smirk as he passed a piece of paper to her. Lexa sat and opened the note. 

*Are you staying in Florida long? I’d like to grab a coffee. Clarke.*

Lexa looked over the note and grinned. The seatbelt sign went on and so she quickly scribbled a reply. 

*I have an open return and I’d love to go for coffee. If you give me your number we could meet up once I’ve tied things up with work. L.*

Lexa felt like a school kid again, nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach. The plane had a bumpy landing but people were still up and out their seats faster than a cheetah on speed. Lexa used this time to slip Clarke the note while Finn was distracted getting his bag from overhead.  
The plan was to arrest Finn as he stepped out the airport doors rather than straight off the plane. She just needed to keep eyes on him until after the baggage claim. Easy peasy. 

 

Clarke 

“Well Clarke it wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as it could’ve been sat next to you but you gave me good memories nonetheless,” Finn says to Clarke, look her up and down and lingering on her chest before he begins his departure. Clarke just nods to him with a weak smile as she follows him down the aisle to the exit. She feels something is off but knows Lexa and her muscly companion are behind her which calms her nerves somewhat. 

“Have you wrote your number down?” Lexa whispers to Clarke causing a little shiver to run down her spine.  
“You have to ask first,” Clarke whispers back smiling.  
“I did. It’s in the note.”  
“What note?” Clarke furrows her brow, confused.  
“The one in your hand obviously,” Lexa practically laughs but Clarke just feels a wave of uneasiness. She thought the paper Lexa handed her was rubbish, rubbish she picked up off the floor when she first returned to her seat and handed to Lincoln. She quickly tears the open the folded note, quickly scanning.  
“Lexa I never wrote that,” she panic whispers, chancing a glance at the brunette behind her, showing her worried eyes. 

Suddenly an overhead compartment springs open and loud crackling fills the air. Clarke feels a strong arm reach round and pull her in to an empty seat.  
The aeroplane fills with a white smoke, instantly blinding Clarke.  
“Stay here, I’ll come back I promise,” and she feels Lexa stealthily jump over her. “Lincoln calm whoever you can and keep them in the seats,” Clarke hears Lexa say before she hears footsteps moving away, presumably Lexa on her way down the aisle to the exit.  
Clarke can hear the commotion of scared passengers behind her as Lincoln tries to calm them. 

Clarke still can’t pin her uneasiness, thinking back to previous conversations with Finn but then it hits her - Finn knew her name. She never told him that. Fear fills up Clarke’s lungs but strangely the fear is not for herself but for the nice detective with pretty green eyes. 

Suddenly Clarke is up on her feet and scrambling through the white fog towards the exit. She can feel the cool air waft through the open doors and makes a beeline for it when all of a sudden an arm wraps around her neck, a hard item pressing in to her side.  
“Did you think I’d leave without a proper goodbye blondie?” Finn sneers in to Clarke’s ear then takes a long sniff of Clarke’s hair. She tries to struggle but Finns grip tightens.  
“You’ll move when I tell you and where I tell you or I’ll put a bullet through your ribcage princess, got that?”  
Clarke nodded and let Finn push her forwards towards the exit. They climb down the steps as the white fog begins to disappear in to the air and Clarke blinks her eyes open. She spots Lexa at the bottom being held back by Anya and Echo. Ontari with a gun pointed at them. Lexa face is full of emotions but the one Clarke latches on to is the look of deep regret. It’s all too much for Clarke and she looks away. 

 

Lexa

Seeing Clarke walk down those stairs, Finn wrapped around her and gun pointed to her side, Lexa knew she has failed. Big time. She’d let a little crush get in the way of an important final case mission. If she had kept her head in the game instead of worrying about Clarke she could’ve stopped all of this. 

Finn pushes Clarke from the last step and pulls her to the side of the plane. He readjusts the gun to Clarke’s head, whispering in her ear. A black car drives up alongside them and Ontari starts backing towards it too.  
“Now if everyone stays put, blondie keeps her head, ok?” Finn shouts, digging the gun in to Clarke’s temple, making Lexa a anger rise. Anya nods her head.  
“Finn just let her go and you can be on your way,” Anya states calmly, motioning towards the black vehicle.  
“Don’t tell me what to do! I’ll do what I fucking want! I’m the one in charge here!” Finn shouts, spit flying out his mouth, red flushing his cheeks. He kicks Clarke to her knees in front of him, gun pressed to the top of her head now. 

“Ok Finn you’re in charge,” Lexa speaks slowly, “tell us what you want and it’s yours.”  
“Ha I wondered when you’d speak up. Blondies biggest fan, thinking she was passing you notes,” he snorts with laughter, “Looks like I’m not the only one with a penchant for hot blondes ey?”  
Finn makes a point of caressing Clarke’s face as he laughs at Lexa and all Lexa can do is watch Clarke’s facial expressions. She pretty sure she sees fear, embarrassment and then a flash of concentration passes over Clarke’s features. Before Lexa can shout out, Clarke takes a look at Finns caressing hand, pulls back then lunges forward biting down on his palm. Everything moves in slow motion after that, Finn hitting Clarke with the butt of the gun, Clarke falling forward on to the gravel, Finn and Ontari making a break for the black vehicle.  
Lexa runs straight to an unconscious Clarke, hoping to stem the blood flow. 

 

Clarke 

 

Clarke wakes up to her mother Abby peering over her, worry painting her face.  
“Thank god Clarke, how you feeling?” Her mother places a kiss to her forehead.  
“Like I’ve got a steamroller on my head,” she winces, trying to sit up better.  
“Sit still Clarke,” her mom tutted Clarke contributed to straighten herself up. “You never were a good patient. The police briefed me on what happened, that must’ve been scary for you honey.”  
Clarke holds herself together, her mothers soft voice always chokes her up.  
“I’m fine mom honestly. I just need an Advil and a good sleep and I’ll be ok,” she smiles at her mom reassuringly.  
“Clarke I don’t think you realise how serious it all is. There’s a car waiting for you outside to take you to a safe place. That murderer got away and they think he might come back to get you,” her mom chokes at the last bit, tears building up in her eyes.  
“Oh mom...” Clarke reaches out for a hug, “can I not stay here, start my job earlier?”  
“No honey, you need to be kept safe until they find that awful human. Your job will still be here on your return,” she pats Clarke’s head and moves away to grab her suitcase and open it.  
“I’ll grab some comfy clothes for you darling and then we’ll try standing you up.”

Abby fusses over Clarke for the next half an hour, helping her dress and walking her around the room testing her vitals every 5 minutes. They’re making their way to the cafeteria when a familiar face greets Clarke.  
“Anya, hi.”  
“Miss Griffin. The car is out the back. Are you ready to leave?”  
“Yeah two seconds. Mom will you be ok?” Clarke gives her mom a big hug and grabs the suitcase.  
“Honey I’ll be fine, just take care of yourself, call me if you can.”  
“I’ll try mom, love you.”

Clarke follows a neutral looking Anya out and in to the waiting car. Anya gives the driver an address and he nods. She makes her way to Clarke’s side of the window and Clarke presses it open. Anya stands staring a Clarke for a moment.  
“Err is there something on my face?” Clarke scrunches her face, touching her cheek. Anya rolls her eyes.  
“You and my sister will get along like a house on fire. But I’m telling you one thing now,” and Anya bends down so her head is practically in the car now, “if you distract her from her job again, I’ll deliver you to Finn myself. Job done.” Clarke just stares as Anya turns around and heads for the car behind.  
Clarke winds her window back up muttering to herself, “I didn’t ask for this.”  
“What you going to do now you have it?” The driver says only those nine words the whole journey leaving Clarke with her thoughts.


	5. Strangers off the plane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa in a small, tiny, mini house. Can they stay away from each other for long? I think we know the answer!

Lexa 

Lexa had been on conference call with the US Federal Protective service for over an hour hashing out the details of the failed delivery of murderer Finn Collins and how the case would move forward. All states were on high alert for the finding and capturing of a man Lexa should have delivered like many criminals before. After plans were finally made everyone logged off the call barring Anyas boss Roan. 

“Look Lexa it’s no secret this has been a huge setback for the team. The feds are close to pulling it too but Anya wants to put things right,” Roan says. 

“I want to make this right too Roan, you know this. We had an inside spy, it was out of our hands,” Lexa huffs, feeling like she’s being blamed for something out of her hands. 

“Yes and you had your eye off the prize for a moment. It can’t happen again.”

“I know, I know. It won’t.” Lexa wants the conversation over with. 

“It can’t Lexa. And that why I’m making this call as Anya won’t. I want you to drop back. Do the low level stuff for the case, leave the bigger investigations for Anya and the team.”  
“Roan don’t do this. I’ll pretty much be a glorified bodyguard,” Lexa has her head in her hands, she knows Roan has made his decision. 

“I’m sorry Lexa. Prove yourself now. Stay professional around the doctor and we’ll talk about future cases.”

As Roan was speaking Lexa watches as a black car pulls up outside the cottage. Clarke climbs out the back seat wearing tight gym leggings, a baggy zip hoody with a plunging tank underneath. Lexa takes a deep breath.  
“You got it Roan, professional.” She was screwed. 

 

Clarke

The safe house was more of a safe cottage. Quaint and picturesque, perhaps where an English writer would create a novel or write sonnets. Romantic looking, some would say. And there was Lexa standing at the front door in a damn tailored suit. Clarke was screwed. 

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa greets extending her hand out. Clarke just looks at the hand and back to Lexa. She studies her face for a moment while Lexa pulls her hand back in, clasping them both behind her back.  
“Miss..”  
“Oh cut the formalities Lexa. Is this really how you want to play it?” Clarke scowls. She’s grouchy from lack of sleep and she due a pain med top-up. She shoves past Lexa with her suitcase and pulls it in to the cottages’ front room. There really wasn’t much room to even swing a cat - not that she’d do that, some cats are kinda cute - but this place was small.  
“Your bedroom is upstairs on the right. I’ll be taking the pull out couch Miss Griffin,” Lexa robotically states from the doorway.  
Clarke turns to Lexa and walks right up to her, face inches from Lexa.  
“Call me Miss Griffin again. I dare you.”

 

Lexa 

Lexa gulps. Maybes at the threat, probably at the close proximity to this beautiful, fierce blonde. Her eyes were even better close up. Even better when she was angry. Like a stormy sea. Lexa was transfixed, she couldn’t help it.  
“Miss Griffin...” Green staring those blue eyes down, challenging, daring. Clarke slightly narrows her eyes as if disbelieving that Lexa would dare her.  
They stand staring, Clarke flicks her eyes to Lexas lips and licks her own. Lexa doesn’t know why but she finds that a major turn on and shifts her feet at the jolt between her legs. This movement brings them slightly closer, enough to feel Clarke’s slightly laboured breaths on her face. Lexa really doesn’t remember closing her eyes, thinking of how they could both get out of breath together. 

“Lexa!” Anyas voice is shrill and goes through her like nails down a blackboard. Luckily Lexa had her back to the door covering most of Clarke so Anya really wouldn’t have seen the stare down or more importantly wouldn’t have seen Lexas resolve crumbling within the first minutes of Clarke being there. 

At Anyas voice, Clarke had stepped back and held her head. She was now rattling through her prescription bag. Lexa turns around. 

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Lexa barks, “Your job is to deliver, mine is to babysit. I got that loud and clear from Roan not long ago.”

“I know your pissed but get over it sis. Finns been spotted. Yous two should only be holed up here for a day or two so chill out,” Anya pulls a large folder out of a bag and hands it to Lexa, “Enjoy the paper cuts.”  
And with that Anya turns and leaves. 

“I’m off to bed,” she hears from Clarke behind her as she stomps up the cottage stairs. Lexa lets out a sign, grabs her laptop and gets to work. 

 

Clarke

The smell of a rich aroma of sauces wafts Clarke awake. Her stomach growls at the thought of finally being fed more than a tramadol tablet and water today. Clarke wobbles to the toilet and spots a large tub as she sits down. She makes a mental note to fill that up and soak in it later. She thinks about her last bath, probably in high school as showers have become the easy norm these days. Yes, she’ll treat herself to a nice bubble bath later. First though, she needs food. 

She takes the stairs quietly, one at a time and peeks her head around the wall to the sight of Lexa taking off her apron, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Her suit jacket is off and the blouse underneath has the sleeves rolled up and top three buttons open. She picks up a bottle of beer and takes a swig. Clarke uses this time to make herself known.  
“Nice job. Are we expecting guests?” Clarke nonchalantly asks, slowly making her way to the table of amazing smelling goodies.  
“No. Just us.” Lexa blushes a little, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made tapas-style dishes for you to pick from.”

“I assumed we would just order something.” Clarke says while settling herself at the table. 

“You don’t order anything to a safe house Clarke...” and this time Clarke blushes while Lexa laughs. 

“I knew that. I was just testing you,” Clarke sasses, sticking her tongue out at Lexa while starting to pile up her plate.  
Lexa sits herself down across from Clarke and they sit quietly eating the delicious food Lexa cooked. 

Clarke takes her glass and the rest of the bottle of wine she was drinking over to the sofa with Lexa following behind.  
“So let me guess, you watch documentaries for fun and reruns of the X Files,” Clarke says while flicking on the tv. 

“I’ll watch anything Clarke.”

“Ok, game of thrones it is.” Clarke settles back on to the couch to watch the show, swirling her wine mindlessly around the glass. She peeks at Lexa who was stoking the wood fire and who seemed a lot less uptight after a couple of beers. She then takes to lounging in the single armchair, eyes lighting up seemingly at any fighting scene. 

“You’re watching me Clarke,” Lexa says after a while, giving her a quick look, smirk playing on her lips. 

“It’s just different seeing you relaxed,” Clarke replied, glad that the dim lighting will cover most of her blush. 

“Yeah well I was relaxed enough to let Finn slip through my fingers wasn’t I?” Lexa snaps, mask is back in place, her body stiffening. 

“Look, I don’t know what everyone’s deal is. Finn was harassing me, you gave me time out away from his sleazy remarks, told me what I was dealing with and Ontari was the snake that was on Finns side all along. I don’t see how I distracted you or how it was your fault,” Clarke ranted. 

“Let me guess, Anya told you I was distracted by you? Unbelievable. I don’t actually want to sleep with every attractive blonde I see,” Lexas eyes widen “not that I’m saying you’re attractive. Well you are... but that doesn’t mean I’d sleep with you. Well maybes under like.. different circumstances.”

Clarke laughs. Wholeheartedly laughs. She puts her wine glass down, switches the tv off so there’s only a glow and crackling from the fire. She then gets up and walks over to Lexas seat. She puts a hand on either side of her armrest and looks dead in Lexas eyes. 

“I’d sleep with you under the same circumstances Lex. Screw the system,” Clarke smirks, stands up and slowly zips down her jacket and shrugs it off. She sees Lexa visibly gulp which spurs her on. She turns around and peels off her tight leggings, bending over in front of Lexa the same way she had done on the plane. Once she steps out of the leggings she saunters over and picks up her wine glass and makes her way to the stairs.  
“What do you say Lex, shall we make these next few days more interesting or not?”

Lexa 

Lexa has only sat rigid in the armchair for two minutes - she’s been watching the digital clock tick them off. Her mind whirls. From the minute she seen those fearful blue eyes she had internally sworn to protect her. And here she was, in a safe house for God’s sake, Clarke being protected. It should be enough. But it’s just not. 

Lexa gets up slowly, making her way over to the stairs, stopping at the bottom. She can hear water running and the thought of a soak in the bath delights her. Going upstairs will change everything and Lexas feet clearly don’t care as they take her up one at a time. 

Lexa looks around the bathroom door to see Clarke sitting on the edge of the tub, stream rising through the bubbles. 

“I’m glad you came up.” Clarke speaks, turning to look at her, blue eyes twinkling. 

“Are you going to make me glad, Clarke?” Lexas not sure what came over her but she sees Clarke’s eyes darken slightly at her words. Lexa suppresses a moan, honestly that blonde has no idea how one look makes her feel everything all at once. 

Lexa pushes off the wall she was leaning against as Clarke turns off the water and gets up from the tub. They meet in the middle of the bathroom, both eyes searching the other for permission. Lexa can see a tiny ounce of smugness tugging at the blondes lips, she knows she’s got Lexa and Lexa really couldn’t care less at this point. 

Lexa grabs Clarke by the waist and pulls her in to her body while pushing those plump lips in to Clarke’s own. Clarke opens her mouth instantly and it’s a long, heated first kiss. Both savouring the taste of each other, they reluctantly part with little pecks. 

“Care to join me in the bath?” Clarke asks while simultaneously pulling her tank top over her head, revealing a generous cleavage. She turns around and unclips her bra then shimmy’s out of her tiny boy shorts. Lexa watches as a naked Clarke plunges in to the hot water, letting out a moan as she relaxes back. 

Lexa would like to say she took her time to undress in front of Clarke, revealing bits of skin slowly and enjoying the look on Clarke’s face as she teases her. However that was not the case, Lexas resolve had long gone and she couldn’t take her clothes of any quicker, almost stumbling head first in to the tub. 

Clarke laughs again and Lexa blushes but all is soon forgotten as she sinks in to the bath, blue eyes twinkling once more but this time the twinkle is accompanied by a very cheeky smile. “So... your safe word Commander?” Clarke grins as her legs go to wrap around lexas stimulated body. What has Lexa gotten herself in to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) how am I doing so far? The next few chapters are just going to be smut so this is my heads up. I don’t think I’ll be going too crazy but you never quite know where the writing will take you do you?


	6. Strangers in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut

Clarke

Watching Lexa pull off her clothes at high speed was a certain kind of torture. Clarke tried her best to seye her athletic body but all she got was a quick glimpse here and quick glimpse there as Lexa tore her clothes off and slid in to bath beside her. 

Clarke watches her settle in, breathing out relief as the hot water seeps in to her. It’s then that Clarke has an overwhelming urge to touch the brunette. Everywhere. 

“So... what’s your safe word Commander?” She drawls out as she stretches her legs around the Commander and pulls her close to her. 

Lexas eyes close for a brief moment and when they open the green has disappeared and she looks positively ravenous. “I don’t use them.”

Clarke pulls closer to Lexa so they’re face to face and starts kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She feels Lexas body relax in to her, her hands flinching as they hold on to Clarke’s legs. 

“You can touch me Lexa,” Clarke whispers, giving a little nibble to lexas earlobe and she’s sure she feels her shiver. 

Lexas hands move with purpose up her thighs then round to grab her bum and pull her in flush against her centre. Clarke can’t help but let out a little moan as she continues her own assault on Lexas neck, nipping and sucking around to the other side.  
Lexa continues sliding her hands over Clarke’s sides then around to cup her full breasts. This pulls Clarke away from Lexas neck and she faces Lexa with dark eyes of her own.  
Clarke gasps at Lexa kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. Lexa kisses the sides of Clarke’s mouth before using one of her hands to tangle in Clarke’s hair and pull her mouth to hers.  
The kiss is harsh and passionate just like before, like they can’t get enough of each other. Clarke uses this time to map out Lexas body with her own hands. She finds a sensitive spot just under her boobs and feels lexas abs contract as she traces her fingers over them.  
She dips her fingers lower, sliding through lexas folds to test the water, so to speak. Lexa lets out an ungodly moan. Clarke smiles while she uses her hands to knead lexas thighs close to her sex.  
She looks to Lexa for permission and Lexa seems to nod but could’ve been shivering too.  
“I need to hear you say it Lexa,” Clarke rasps. Lexa sighs and kisses Clarke harder, both hands in Clarke’s hair and rubbing against her.  
“I need to hear you say it, Commander!” Clarke firmly emphasises the commander part while pulling Lexa roughly against her.  
“Fuck.. Clarke. Touch me... please just fucking touch m” and Clarke sinks her fingers in before Lexa finishes pulling a gasping moan out of the brunette. Lexa ruts her hips in to Clarke’s hand while Clarke bites down on her neck and collarbone, water sloshing against the sides in the same rhythm.  
The hand Clarke was using to steady herself slowly ascends to Lexas pert nipples where Clarke tugs and rolls, making Lexas hips come crashing in quicker, more furious.  
Clarke can feel Lexas walls begin to tighten and she grips the side of the tub to get more precision to curl her fingers. Lexa gasps then moans long as she comes hard and Clarke gives a few hard theists before she slows down, helping her ride it out. 

Lexa leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder for a second as they both catch their breaths, the water around them steadying also.  
“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa begins.  
“So you’ve said,” Clarke smirks, kissing the side of Lexas head. Lexa looks to Clarke with a lazy smile. 

Clarke pulls herself out of the tub as Lexa stares on, still breathing quicker than normal. Clarke purposely sways her hips as she goes to get a towel to wipe herself down. She bends over, throwing her head forward to dry her damp blonde locks, making sure Lexa has an optimum view. She then dries off her legs by lifting her foot on to the tub. A towel covers her sex but as she changes legs she makes sure to flash Lexa a look at the prize. 

Lexas eyes are wide and gleaming, that ravenous look back.  
Clarke drops the towel and saunters towards the door. 

“Don’t you have a pull out bed to make?” She calls over her shoulder and she’s out the door before Lexa can say a word. 

 

Lexa

With wobbly legs, Lexa steps out the bath tub and moves forward to grab a towel. She wraps it around herself then rethinks and lets it fall to the ground. If Clarke is playing dirty then so will she.  
Lexa walks out the bathroom and slowly walks past Clarke’s bedroom door and shouts, “Goodnight, ClarKe!” while making her way to the stairs. She hears footsteps and knows Clarke is watching as she steps down on to the first step.  
“Oh no you don’t,” and Lexa is being pulled backwards by her arm and in to the bedroom where Clarke all but slams her in to the bedroom wall while claiming her lips. It actually knocks a little wind out of Lexa who pushes Clarke away at arms length.  
“Shit, Lex I’m..” but Lexa cuts Clarke off by picking her up and pushing her on top of a white dressing table. Lexa then pulls a chair out and sits, Clarke’s legs open wide, sex on display like a bottle of expensive perfume. Clarke stares at Lexa, clearly caught off guard and Lexa reaches up to kiss her softly, almost too gentle for the moment.  
Lexa pulls away and leaves some open mouthed kisses from Clarke’s neck to shoulder, bringing the blonde to shudder. She then takes one of those glorious breasts in her mouth and sucks hard, eliciting a guttural moan. She takes the other and does the same and Clarke plants her hands firmly in Lexas locks giving a little push towards the area she most needs her.  
Lexa gives a long broad lick of Clarke’s sex and Clarke lets out another moan. Lexa thinks about teasing but the taste is too enticing and she can’t help but dip in and out with her tongue drawing out the wetness. She circles around the bud then sucks gently at first, lapping her tongue all around, igniting all areas causing a little sensory overload. Clarke gasps as she dips in and out again with a bit more vigour, Lexas nose grazing the bud over and over. Clarke moans and wriggles, trying time get a rhythm but Lexa keeps denying as she learns quite literally the ins and outs of Clarke’s sex.  
Lexa takes pity after a rather breathy gasp from Clarke and inserts a finger while sucking the bud. This makes Clarke jerk up and Lexa plants a few kisses on her thigh before diving back in. She sets a rhythm with her tongue this time, circling and flicking while her long finger finds that sweet spot. Lexa practically buries her face and Clarke happily rides it until Lexa feels a tightening in Clarke’s walls. Clarke falls over the edge with moans and gasps and hips thrusting in to Lexa while she laps up all she can. 

Clarke is breathless when Lexa picks her up off the dressing table and places her on the bed. She kisses up her belly, over her voluminous breasts and to her lips and languidly kisses her, letting Clarke taste herself. She slowly inserts two fingers, opening up the already slick entrance and begins a steady pace.  
Clarke arches her back, moaning hard and loud showing she was ready for a big finish.  
“Harder Commander,” she breathes out and that does it for Lexa. It really does it. And Lexa sets a brutal pace, pounding in to the blonde, touching all the right places. It doesn’t take Clarke long to hit her second orgasm, moans vibrating her whole body.  
Lexa collapses to the side of her, smug grin in place as Clarke breathes heavily, returning Lexas lazy grin from before. 

“Well that got rid of my headache,” Clarke laughs while tangling her hand in Lexas.  
Lexa pulls the duvet over them and they both slowly clothes their eyes, the busy days catching up on their bodies and minds. 

 

The morning brings a new sense of relaxation and freedom for Lexa. The blonde was sleeping soundly, head against her chest and arm over her stomach. Lexa traces circles over the arm, peacefully listening to the birds chirping as the sun rises. 

Lexa thinks she could do this every morning and looks towards the sleeping blonde. Could she be the one?

Any further thoughts are interrupted by loud banging on the door. 

“Lexa!” That shrill voice of Anya jolting both Lexa and Clarke wide awake.


	7. Snakes in a bedroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is put in her place and smut happens. Light bdsm.

Clarke

Awoken by a soft tickling sensation, Clarke could feel the stiffness in her body without even moving. She’d had a solid sleep for once and awoke feeling satisfied in many ways. The way Lexa squeezes her that little tighter while absentmindedly tracing patterns, she felt like she’d been here and done this before. 

The last few years were a mix of casual hook ups as she wasn’t wanting to commit while studying. The thought of settling was furthest from her mind as she knows the long hours needed for a surgeon at a hospital. But she had a feeling casual hook ups were not going to be enough after feeling this kind of peacefulness. 

“Lexa!” 

And just like that the peace was gone. 

Clarke felt Lexa jump beside her and squeeze her in for a second, protecting her on instinct and it gave Clarke a little flutter in her belly. But Clarke pushes that aside to jump up, naked, and start scrambling for clothes. 

The only items she could find were a bra and dressing gown. Then she remembered her little strip tease downstairs. 

“Are you going to move,” she throws a disgruntled look at Lexa while tying the dressing gown in place.   
“The view is too good to miss,” Lexa smirks, putting her hands behind her head, blankets scrunched around her revealing one perky nipple. Clarke appreciated her view for a millisecond.   
“Well this view,” and she points to herself, “will be non existent if you sister thinks I’ve been anywhere near you so get yourself clothed.”  
“Boo,” Lexa says, still smirking but getting out of bed.   
Clarke turns to leave but swivels her head to get a lingering look at the brunette stretching on the bed. 

“Lex I swear to god if you don’t open up!” Anya shouts again, making Clarke jump to her senses once more as she bolts for the stairs.   
She picks up her discarded items from last night and goes to make some coffee to make it look like they’ve been up a while rather than lazing naked in bed basking in last nights orgasms. 

Lexa strolls downstairs, still naked, to rummage through her small carry bag. Clarke pours her coffee and takes a big sip, watching the brunette over her mug as she gets dressed in to tight gym clothes. It’s a sight to behold. 

“Lexa!” BANG, BANG, BANG. “I will kick this door down if you don’t open in 5, 4...”  
Lexa then puts a pair of wireless headphones around her neck. 

“3!

She presses a button and music starts blaring through. 

“2!”

Then as she gets to the front door she turns to Clarke and has the cheek to wink and flash her a blinding smile that has Clarke’s legs wobbling practically. 

“1!”

...

Lexa 

Opening the door to a furious looking Anya, Lexa makes sure to look as nonplussed as she can. 

“Yes?”

“Are you serious right now? Let me the fuck in!” Anya shouts and barges past Lexa and in to the sitting room area. 

“Anya,” Clarke nods sipping her coffee, “always a pleasure.”  
Anya just glares, looking over her over with suspicious eyes. 

“Why is your pull out bed not pulled out?” Anya asks turning to Lexa with a pointed look. 

“I was working out Anya,” Lexa breezily answers, pointing to her clothes and headphones. “I put it away so I had more space.”

Anya glares at Lexa a second longer than necessary as if trying to work out pieces of a puzzle. She turns to Clarke. 

“Do you always walk around so casually in a dressing gown like it’s a fucking spa hotel?” Anya practically growls, eyes narrowing. 

“Anya..” Lexa starts. 

“No Lexa it’s fine,” Clarke makes a point of slamming her mug down before walking up to Anya with a matching stony face. “I’m not sure who you think you’re talking to. Maybes it’s the blonde hair that ALWAYS throws people off but speak to me like that again and I’ll kick your fucking ass.”

Anya steps forward but Clarke holds her ground. Lexa wants to cut in but she’s sure neither of them would be happy with that. 

“You,” Anya points at Clarke, “ you derailed my whole mission. You couldn’t just sit back and take Finns shit talking like a good doctor. No, you had to be a coward and have my colleague, MY SISTER, step in and help you out.”

“Anya that’s not on her..” Lexa starts again but is it off. Again. 

“Oh please. Your mission failed because you put your trust in a corrupt colleague. Your sister done the decent thing after being put in a shitty situation. You could learn a lot from her actually.” Clarke eloquently says, giving Anya once last once over before heading over to her suitcase and pulling it up the stairs to get changed. 

Lexa can’t lie and say that show of feistiness didn’t turn her on because by god it did. Standing up for what you believe in is something you look for in a life partner, wasn’t it? 

Anya was still flustered, a mix of anger but a tinge of respect showing across her face. 

“Watch out with that one Lex,” Anya says while moving to the door to leave. 

“Did you come here for a reason other than to upset people?” Lexa asks folding her arms. 

“Finn’s still a no show. Our lead turned out to be a bust. Someone has been trying to hack our computers. Nothing’s going right. Just... stay safe Lex. I’ll update you both when I can.”

Lexa watches Anya leave before shutting the door and locking it. She still had a thrumming between her legs that needed to be sated. 

Climbing the stairs two at a time she reaches the bedroom to see Clarke pulling a t-shirt over her head, only a lacy thong on her bottom half. 

“I do hope you realise you’ll be taking those back off in a minute,” Lexa calls from the doorway. 

“Is that so?” Clarke smirks, dropping her pants and walking over to Lexa while wrapping her arms around her neck, “so you’re not upset that I’ve derailed the whole mission?”

“I agree with everything you said to Anya. I know she’s my sister but she’s in the wrong Clarke. Now enough about her, let’s talk about that safe word you suggested yesterday...” and Lexa kisses and nips at Clarke’s neck bringing a gasp from the blonde. 

“Ok, you asked for it,” the blonde pulls away then pushes Lexa back and on to bed with a decent amount of force. 

“My safe word for you,” Clarke’s sultry voice echos around room as she moves to pull the dressing gown tie from the belt loops, “is: candle. Now take your clothes off.”

 

Clarke 

Clarke grabs the ties from two dressing gowns and glances back to Lexa whose eyes are alight with excitement and desire. 

“Candles?” Lexa asks, scrunching her brow and pouting her lips. 

“You’ll see,” Clarke smiles a devilish smile, “hands and feet together. Now.”

Lexa smirks, clearly enjoying letting her playful side come out but she obeys all the same. Clarke ties Lexas hands and feet together then uses the other end to tie them to the top and bottom of the metal bar bed frame. 

“Open your legs.” Clarke asserts and Lexa quickly does as she’s told, eyes now darkened the same as Clarke’s. 

Clarke rummages around her suitcase until she finds what she’s looking for. She hops on to the bed and straddles Lexa, holding her items in her hand. 

“Trust me,” Clarke whispers and gives Lexa a harsh opened mouthed kiss. 

Clarke lights the candle stick, watching the flame melt down the wax until it drips on to Lexas collarbone. Lexa lets out a little hiss. The flame continues to flicker while another melted wax gets ready to drop. This time the hot wax hits Lexas breast. Another hiss. Lexa wriggles underneath her, trying to find a friction that isn’t there. 

“Stop moving. Patience.” Clarke affirms and drips the next drop of hot wax on to Lexas nipple. This hiss turns in to a moan as the wax stiffens on Lexas hardened peak. 

Clarke moves on to the other breast, doing to same and eliciting the same hisses and moans from Lexa.   
She then moves down and brushes her centre against Lexas own and this gives Clarke her loudest moan from Lexa yet. 

“Mm yes, good girl. You’re getting really worked up,” Clarke drawls out while taking care to kneel between Lexas open legs. She leaves a trail of hot wax up both of Lexas thighs and on the crease between the leg and sex. 

“Oh god Clarke please,” Lexa squirms, pulling her arms and legs to try and get out of the grip it has on her. 

Clarke blows the flame out and sets the candle down, giving Lexa her own ravenous look. She stands up and looks down at Lexa as she removes her thong, giving Lexa a view of her sex as she slowly comes down, legs either side of lexas tied arms, and sits her naked centre on her face. 

Lexa hums and her eyes roll when Clarke rocks in to her open mouth a few times. As Lexa looks up, Clarke slowly removes her t-shirt and then her bra, letting her ample breasts roll free. Lexa groans at this sight, a delicious vibration through Clarke’s core. Clarke rocks her hips some more, playing with her nipples, enjoying herself thoroughly. 

After a minute Clarke decides Lexa shouldn’t wait anymore and turns around, angling her sex over Lexas mouth and bending down to take Lexas centre in her own. 

They both suck and lick at each others swollen buds, Clarke grinding in to Lexa and feeling herself getting very close. She angles her arm under and around Lexas spread leg so she can slip two fingers in to Lexa. Another groan comes from the brunette, as Clarke sets as much of a rapid pace in the slightly awkward angle. She grinds at the same time, building herself and Lexa up, hot panting filling the air. Clarke can feel her walls clench so she mumbles in to Lexas core, “come for me Lex” and she does just that. 

They both hit their peaks almost at the same time, both continuing to draw as much of the orgasm out for the other, lapping at each others juices, until their centres become too sensitive. 

Clarke musters the energy to untie Lexas arms before collapsing beside her on the bed. 

“Holy shit,” Lexa exclaims, stretching her legs while Clarke rubs her wrists gently. 

“Did you enjoy that Commander?” Clarke smugly smiles up at her. 

“I’m going to show you just how much I enjoyed that,” Lexa grins, rolling on to the giggling blonde, “is it wrong I hope Finn stays hidden a little while longer.”

“You don’t talk about Finn and I won’t talk about Anya,” Clarke says pecking Lexas swollen lips. 

“Deal,” Lexa hums across Clarke’s lips before plunging her tongue inside in a searing kiss.


	8. Baking by the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, stuffed in a raven shaped hole and a dash of smut!

Lexa

Daylight shines through the bedroom window making Lexa squint as she looks over at the peaceful blonde and she smiles.   
This hot, fierce doctor has knocked her world upside down in a few days. Imagine the damage that could be done in years, she thinks. It’s a good kind of damage though, the ‘changing the world for the better’ damage. 

Lexa gets up and puts on Clarke’s discarded t-shirt and her own boy shorts she was wearing and makes her way down to the kitchen. She fills the dishwasher with last nights tapas-stained dishes and sets about making some banana muffins. When the mixture is in the oven, Lexa hears feet padding across the floor and is enveloped by two arms from behind. 

“Mmm so I’ve found myself a culinary goddess,” Clarke’s says, cheekily tweaking Lexas nipple so she turns around. 

“And I’ve found myself an insatiable sex goddess so it would seem,” Lexa laughs, tweaking right back and Clarke giggles and gives her a sweet kiss. A far cry away from the dominant person she was only hours before. 

“You’ve covered every single one of my needs since I’ve met you Lexa,” Clarke says seriously, then her stomach rumbles and she laughs, “and I’m sure you’re about to cover my hunger with whatever that delicious smell is.”

Lexa spins and picks Clarke up and sits her on the kitchen bench. 

“I’m not usually this... domesticated,” Lexa says, frowning, thinking again how her life has done a complete u turn. 

“I don’t believe you. I seen right through you from the start. That stoic Commander front masking the fact you’re really a soft, gentle being.” Clarke bends to kiss Lexas forehead. 

“I’m not always so... gentle,” Lexa says while bending and biting Clarke’s inner thigh, making her wriggle and laugh before looking up and grinning devilishly.

“Well I look forward to seeing that side of you but for now I want to know where the big, bad commander learned to cook so well.”

 

“My mom taught me,” Lexa smiles, planting kisses all over Clarke’s neck. 

“Well I’m never one to be beaten. My mom taught me the best gingerbread recipe. Do we have the ingredients for that?” Clarke asks jumping down from the bench all excited at the prospect of baking, making Lexa fall a little bit harder for the blonde haired beauty. 

“Yeah we’ve got all sorts here,” Lexa replies, opening a cupboard full of baking goods. 

Two hours and two showers later, Lexa and Clarke look proud of their selection of baked goods - even if they burnt the first lot of gingerbread cookies due to Lexa following Clarke in to the en-suite shower and ravishing her (gently still) meaning a second shower was needed to get the burnt smoky smell out their hair - they’d both say it was totally worth it though. 

Fully dressed, Lexa takes her laptop outside and sits under a tree in the shade while Clarke lounges on a chair catching a few rays of sunshine and reading the rest of the book she started on the plane ride over here. 

Time passes and suddenly there’s a screeching of tyres and a silver car make its way towards them hastily. Lexa jumps up and stands protectively in front of Clarke, instinctual yet again. 

The car pulls up and out jumps Roan, Anya and Lexas boss.   
“Ladies pack up. We’re moving yous to another place for the next few days. Hurry.”

“Roan, what’s going on, why didn’t you call?” Lexa asks, worry etched on her face, “is Anya ok?”

“She’s fine and I did call. You didn’t answer,” Roan raises his brows and Lexa tries to not look too sheepish, remembering her mobile is in the house. Roan continues, ”I’ll let Anya explain when we get there. She’s found the person trying to hack the computers.”

Lexa and Clarke pack up quickly, barely talking in front of Roan, Lexa hoping he can’t tell what’s been happening in the cottage the last couple of days. They pack the baked goods in to containers and lock up, following Roan in to the car. 

They drive in silence, Clarke sneaking glances at Lexa as they make their way to the new destination and Lexa pretending not to notice. 

They pull up outside a large house on the outskirts of the city. As Clarke gets out the car with the cookies and muffins, Lexa and Roan get the bags. Clarke begins walking up the path but she stops as the front door opens and a beautiful Latina comes barrelling down and grasps Clarke in a huge bear hug. Lexa watches on. 

“Oh my god Raven what the hell?” Clarke explains, returning the hug. 

“I’ll explain later,” Raven rolls her eyes dramatically but then smiles and grabs Clarke’s face, kissing her on the lips then both cheeks, “long story short: I pretty much coerced info out of Momma G and maybes checked a few databases to further my knowledge. I was worried!” 

Lexa tries not to glare but she itching to find out who this woman is to Clarke. With Roan standing by and Anya making her way out of the house, she’ll clearly have to wait. 

“This,” Anya points at Raven, “person has wasted a ridiculous amount of police time and resources. I should’ve known she was your friend.” 

Lexa perks up at the word ‘friend’ and Anya raises her eyebrow at her questioningly after giving Clarke and Raven a death glare. Lexa does her best at looking unperturbed but she’s not sure she’s getting away with it quite that well. 

Anya is going to have questions. So many questions. 

 

Clarke

“Raven you shouldn’t of done that,” Clarke says because it’s the right thing, although secretly impressed with her friends efforts. 

“You been baking Clarkey?” Raven asks as they walk ahead in to the house.

“Yeah, just a bit gingerbread and Lexa made muffins,” Clarke mutters, knowing how the Latina is going to react. 

“Wait a sec. Gingerbread?” Raven asks, “As in the gingerbread you make every time after having great sex?”

“Shhh, keep your voice down!” Clarke swats at Raven, trying to hide her blush. 

“You’re fucking your police babysitter?” Raven almost squeals and Clarke glares, swatting her again. 

“Ow ok. Shit. Anya is going to kill you,” Raven deadpans. 

“Why? What she said? What does she know? Tell me!” 

“Cool it Clarkey, she’s not said anything. She’s just expressed her dislike for you and her protectiveness for her baby sister. I’m reading between the lines.”

“Yeah, well she’s full on threatened me so don’t say anything otherwise my head is on the chopping block. It puts Lexas job at risk too,” Clarke says stopping her friend, “pinky promise Raven.”

“Fine,” and Raven locks fingers with Clarke, glancing back towards the three police who are standing in the front yard talking still. 

“Nice work though. She’s fucking hot!” Her friend shrieks, high fiving a laughing Clarke. 

“You have no idea,” Clarke smiles knowingly, thinking back to today’s showers, Lexas lean body glistening under the water, muscles rolling as she worked Clarke’s body...

“Shit, it must be good if you’re zoning out like that,” Raven laughs, wriggling her eyebrows, “I might have to try my moves on the sister.”

Clarke snorts, “You got a death wish?” 

“Maybes she’s just frustrated..”

“Or she’s a death eater.”

“Now who’s being dramatic,” Raven laughs heading inside with Clarke. 

 

Lexa 

Lexa forces herself to stop watching the blonde and her friend and instead turns to Roan.

“What’s the plan now then?”

“We will move Clarke every couple of days if we don’t get a hold of Finn first,” Roan says, “Anya I want you to keep an eye on the hacker.”

“What? Seriously? Why can’t Lexa babysit them both?” Anya asks incredulously. 

“Because I’ve asked her to help us with the case. Check in with her every day for an update,” Roan turns on his heels and leaves Anya standing, mouth agape. 

Lexa tries to sneak past Anya and in to the house with the bags. 

“Don’t you dare,” Anya growls. 

Lexa lets out a puff of air, “Anya I can’t be bothered to argue with you.”

“I hope you’re sticking to the rules Lexa.” 

Lexa nods, probably a little too enthusiastically, and continues up the path and in to the new safe house. Anya calls after her, “Tell the friend she has exactly sixty seconds to get in my car or she’s walking home!”

Lexa finds them in the living room laughing and coughs to make herself known. 

“Anya is waiting to take you home. I’d be quick though, she doesn’t wait around,” she nods at Raven. 

“Ok, I’ll be in touch Clarkey. Nice to meet you sexy lexy,” and Raven bolts out the room, slamming the door. A faint shouting of “Wait up cheekbones!” can be heard. 

Lexa throws herself on the sofa, puffing air out and closing her eyes. 

Clarke gets up to straddle Lexa, placing little kisses on her face before slowly dipping towards her neck and collarbone. 

“How about,” Clarke keeps kissing down lexas chest, “I make you relaxed,” more kissing, “then I’ll make my signature mac and cheese dish.”  
Clarke smiles while reaching back up to kiss Lexas lips. Lexa moans against Clarke’s lips and the blonde takes it as her queue to unbutton her jeans and pull them down, tugging her boy shorts off as Lexa lifts her hips. Clarke wastes no time by diving straight in and giving the brunette exactly what she needs. 

Dipping her tongue in to Lexas entrance expertly, Clarke pulls her forward so she has more room to push as deep as she can. Lexa moans, bucking in to her mouth and throwing her head back. Clarke then licks and sucks the bud while plowing three fingers in to Lexa, giving a burning stretch and satisfying the aching in her loins. Clarke thrusts hard with her arm and flicks her tongue furiously bringing Lexa close to the edge. One final suck brings Lexa over the edge, moans echoing around the large house. 

Clarke looks up to her grinning, chin glistening and suddenly there’s a clicking sound and a voice. 

“Lex! I’ve left some paperwork,” they hear Anya call out, both eyes widening, bodies frozen in place.


	9. Fighting by the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this one just read it read read it!

Picture this: you’ve just gone down on the most beautiful woman and her older sister is about five steps away from catching the aftermath. This includes you between her legs, face still dripping with her arousal and a flushed detective still in a hazy orgasmic bliss. What on earth do you do?

 

Clarke

Lexa clearly has no idea what to do as she sits, trouser-less, legs spread, shock across her face gaping at Clarke . 

But Clarke has always been good under pressure. She is a surgeon after all. 

So within the few seconds she has for Anya to get through the door and in to the living room, she jumps up, pushes Lexa so she’s lying on the couch and pulls down the large blanket that is lying on the back of the sofa, pretty much smothering Lexa in the process.

As Anya rounds the corner Clarke gets a chance to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand, hoping she gets it all off in one swipe. The back of the sofa faces Anya and acts as a shield for the possibly suffocating Lexa. Clarke can do nothing more than stand, trying her best not to look like a deer caught in headlights, and hope Anya doesn’t come in to the living room. 

Anya stops, looks at Clarke and blinks. 

“Oh, it’s you. I’m just getting... are you ok?” Anya narrows her eyes at Clarke. 

“Yeah, yes, yep.. I’m ok.” Clarke manages to pull from her voice box. 

“Why you standing there like a lemon for then?” Anyas eyes narrow further. 

“I’m just.. exploring the new place.. then you walked in so I stopped... to see what it was you wanted..” Clarke tries to give off a kind of care free attitude but Anyas eyes are practically closed she’s narrowing them so much. 

“Ok... so where’s Lexa?” Anya asks. 

Clarke is studying Anyas face so hard, trying not to look down and give the game away. She even sees Anyas eye twitch, eyebrow raising ten degrees or so, watching, waiting for a wrong move from Clarke. 

“She’s... upstairs, I think.” Clarke blurts out. Anya looks at the stairs then back at Clarke, clearly deciding something in her head. 

“Lexa!” She shouts, taking the stairs about 4 at a time, racing up. “Lexa are you ok?” 

Clarke just stands staring, body completely immobile. 

 

Lexa 

Jumping up and shaking off the thick heavy blanket Clarke had dumped on her, Lexa looks for her jeans and boy shorts quickly. 

“What the fuck Clarke, you’ve made her think you’ve murdered me and stuffed me in a wall or something!” Lexa whisper-shouts trying to get her leg in the jeans. 

“It’s the first thing I thought of!” Clarke whisper-shouts back, flying to the other side of the room where a door opens in to a bedroom and an en suite. “Look! Look! Come in here, strip off!”

“What? How on earth is that going to help?” Lexa looks at Clarke like she’s mental. 

“LEXA! So help me God, when I said not to touch her CLARKE I meant don’t fuck her but if you’ve killed...” They both hear Anya shouting on the upstairs landing most likely heading for the stairs again after finding nothing up there. 

 

Clarke 

Pushing Lexa in the room and whisper-shouting, “Shower, now!” she moves towards the stairs to greet Anya at the bottom. 

“Anya don’t be silly, she’s here somew..” but she’s cut of by Anya grabbing her by the collar of her t-shirt and throwing her against the wall. 

“I swear down Clarke,” she grits at the blonde, closing in on her windpipe, “if you’ve even touched..”

Raven throws open the front door as Clarke goes a reddish-pink under Anyas grip. 

“What the.. Anya!” Raven shouts, running through the hall and grabbing Anya around the waist and trying to pull her off the now reddish-purple Clarke.   
Anya doesn’t budge until raven picks up the angry sister subsequently knocking her footing and loosening the grip on a now purply-blue Clarke. 

Clarke instantly starts wheezing, bending over and grabbing her thighs, trying to get the oxygen flowing through her lungs while coughing her guts up. Not an easy feat. 

Anya swings at her like a wild animal, shouting, “she’s fucking hurt Lexa! Lexas not here! If she’s touched her!”

Raven has such a time keeping her from whacking Clarke that her legs buckle and they both hit the wooden floor with a thump. With agility even Clarke didn’t know she had, Raven manages to swing a leg over Anya to straddle her, pinning one arm as the other flails around often thumping Raven. 

It’s at this moment Lexa chooses to emerge from the bedroom, freshly washed and with a genuine look of bewilderment at the scene before her. 

 

Lexa

“Why are you straddling my sister and where is Clarke?” Lexa asks, draping a towel a towel over the very sofa she hid on only minutes before. 

Clarke pops her head around the wall, still wheezing but back to a reddish-pink colour. 

“Holy shit, are you ok?” She grabs Clarke by the face, checking the marks around her neck and collarbone. 

“Are you fucking kidding me sis?” Anya exclaims breathlessly, “I thought the bitch had killed you! And will you get the fuck off me!”

“Ooh feisty, I like you even more,” Raven winks at Anya while easing off and and sitting back against the hallway wall. 

Lexa continued to fuss over Clarke before being pushed away, the blondes eyes widening trying to give Lexa a sign of what she was doing in other people’s presence. 

Lexa really wasn’t bothered at this point, only caring for her lovers injuries. She was meant to be looking after her anyways. 

“Anya I want to speak to you by yourself,” Lexa firmly declares while walking over to the front door and stepping out. 

Anya huffs while getting up but follows anyways. When she gets outside she’s grabbed by Lexa who throws her against the parked car outside. 

“What the hell Lexa,” Anya glares trying to straighten up but Lexa only pins her again. 

“Firstly big sister, you need to lay off Clarke. YOU agreed to use her as bait for Finn so YOU have to deal with that shitty decision going tits up,” Lexa growls, Anya struggles but stays pinned under Lexas grip, “Secondly, if you touch her again, I’ll rip your fucking head off, family or not. She is here under MY protection so unless I give YOU an order then you stay away. You got that?”

“Jesus, ok!” Anya huffs, pushing off the car before being hauled back again. “I said ok Lex!”

“Thirdly, I want reservations at The Arc for seven tonight. Clear the place out if you have to.”

“Lex you know I shouldn’t...”

“But you will. Clarke deserves a normal night after you half garrotted her,” Lexa lets go of Anya and starts walking back in to the house. 

Raven turns to Clarke when Lexa walks in. 

“Ok that’s my queue to go. Try staying out of trouble Clarke. Or lock the front door you useless lesbians,” Raven grins patting Lexa on the shoulder as she passes. 

“Shit, Raven, wait up,” Clarke calls. 

“Yes hot stuff?”

“Here, Anya came for paperwork so I assume this is hers,” and she passes a folder over. 

Anya stands watching by the car and nods her head once to Clarke when Raven strides over and passes her the file. 

Clarke shuts the door and Lexa comes over and locks it. They both lean back on the door and look at one another, searching each others faces before big grins break out on both of them. 

“Fuck that was close Lex,” Clarke giggles. 

“You’ve got to admit one thing though,” Lexa says while grabbing Clarke around the waist, “We make an amazing team.”

“Ha it was my quick thinking that got us out of that Miss so-called Detective!” Clarke swats Lexas shoulders but Lexa squeezes her tighter and nuzzles in to her neck. 

“That’s Commander to you Miss Griffin,” Lexa whispers as she picks the blonde up and takes her up the stairs and in to the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember to lock your door people - less hassle :D


	10. Masters in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff sandwich with smut as the bread. 
> 
>  
> 
> A longer chapter for the slight delay - I was tired and aching from netball! PS. Thank you for the kudos/comments so far :)

Clarke

Watching Lexas eyes darken as she brought her upstairs had Clarke wondering what was about to go down. Lexa was loving, sweet and caring with her, a complete contrast to the ‘commander’ role she plays within her job. 

She wanted to explore it all with Lexa and not just in the bedroom but out too. It was a scary realisation however she was abruptly brought it of her thoughts when Lexa kicks the master bedroom door open. 

Lexa steps in the room and kicks the door shut, eyes dark, hunger running deep. It thrills Clarke to see this side of her. 

Lexa places Clarke down and pulls out a large fabric chair and sits down. The way Lexa occupies the chair she looks like royalty, a leader of some sort. The look she gives Clarke while sat in the chair is enough to pull a little gasp from the rather surprised blonde. How can one look knock the air out of you?

“I want you to dance for me Clarke,” Lexa tells her, no hint of a question, more of an order. 

Lexa twirls a remote in her hand, still looking at Clarke like she could devour her. Hopefully she will, Clarke thinks. 

“I want you to dance and strip. Do not touch me, only I can touch you. Do you understand?” Lexa raises her eyebrow, Clarke’s centre thrums. 

“Yes, Commander,” Clarke replies with a sultry voice. She loves a roleplay. 

Lexa clicks a button and a song plays, possibly Tove Lo, but Clarke decides to blank it out and move how she wants instead. 

Lexa watches with those greedy eyes as Clarke moves her hips from side to side while unbuttoning the red plaid shirt she was wearing. Slowly she reveals a lacy black push up bra, milky skin threatening to spill over the edges. Lexas eyes widen at the sight.

Clarke saunters closer to Lexa, aware that her breasts bounce a little and marvels at Lexa licking her lips at the sight.

Clarke turns and shimmy’s her skin tight leggings down a little, exposing the matching black lacy thong that goes with the bra. Bending slowly she slides the material off one leg. 

She turns and lifts the other leg on to the arm of Lexas chair. Locking eyes with Lexa she pushes the remainder of her leggings down the other leg, letting the material drop to the floor before straightening up, leg spread and all up in Lexas face. 

Those green eyes have a dangerous glint in them and just as Clarke goes to move, Lexa moves first. 

 

Lexa 

Most restraint was lost when Clarke bent over and Lexa had to grip the arm rests of the chair.

All restraint was lost when Clarke opened her legs and slowly pulled of her tight gym leggings. 

Lexa dropped to her knees and dove in to Clarkes centre, licking over the lacy material and humming her delight at the taste. Clarke was wet for her and only her. 

The need to claim Clarke was potent but Lexa held back, wanting to savour it. She poked her tongue under the lace to lick at the folds and dip in to the entrance. 

Clarke moaned and tugged at Lexas hair. Lexa looked up at blue orbs and gave a warning look. Once more and she would pay. Clarke nodded. 

Lexa moved the blonde so she was sitting in the seat now and lifts up to take a hard grip of one of Clarke’s breasts before opening the latch on the front of her bra, milky breasts falling out. Within seconds Lexa is sucking on a nipple and letting it go with a ‘pop’ before repeating with the other. 

Clarke throws her head back and groans so Lexa takes the opportunity to move the lacy material to the side and bury two fingers inside the blonde. With the blondes legs on either shoulder she sets a torturously slow pace. 

Lexa can see Clarke is lost in the moment, eyes closed, hips bucking up to meet each thrust. It’s then that Clarke forgets herself, grabbing Lexas forearm trying to push the brunette deeper. 

Lexa immediately stops, shrugs Clarke’s legs off and stands up. 

“Commander, I didn’t mean to...”

“You knew the rules,” Lexas nearly-black eyes gleaming, “so stand up and turn around.” 

“Please Commander,” Clarke begs, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. 

“You know the safeword, same as before,” Lexa states, staring at Clarke waiting on a response. Clarke’s eyes sparkle for a second before she turns around. 

Lexa smirks. What a team they are. 

“Bend over, Miss Griffin,” Lexa whispers as she comes close, holding Clarke’s hips. 

Clarke deliberately backs up against Lexa, rubbing against her centre before bending and resting her elbows on the seat of the chair, all her glory on show to Lexa. 

Lexa takes a step back, eyes on the prize. She i does the thin belt from around her jeans and doubles it over in her hand. 

Without warning she she brings it across the back of Clarke thigh. It’s high enough and so precise that the tip of the belt hits a small part of Clarke’s sex. 

“Fuck!” Clarke jumps but wiggles her bum, ready for more. 

Lexa does the same to the other thigh, using a back-hand motion to get the same contact with Clarke’s sex. Clarke moans. 

Lexa then decides to bring her hand down on to Clarke’s backside, fingers grazing her sex, bringing a gasp from the blonde. Instead of pulling away, Lexa inserts two fingers again and starts a brutal pace. Lucas hand is slapping against the blonde who is moaning and gasping. Lexa snakes her other hand round to tap against Clarke’s bud and she reaches her peak immediately, arousal gushing in to Lexas hand. 

“Take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We’re going out.” Lexa whispers before rocking her on the back of her neck and exiting the room, leaving a heavily breathing Clarke smiling to herself. 

Lexa has a quick wash in the shower downstairs and then picks out dark green tailored trousers and a white blouse from the wardrobe. Once the blouse it tucked in and her hair is pulled over her shoulder, she applies a thin layer of make up. 

She meets Clarke at the bottom of the stairs, the blonde in a black David Bowie t-shirt tucked in to tight grey jeans and finished with black knee-high boots. 

“I wasn’t sure where we were going so...” Clarke begins. 

“You look lovely Clarke,” Lexa smiles, then green eyes twinkle, “I’d be in jeans too if I hadn’t just fucked you in my only pair.”

Clarke laughs loud. 

“The Commander seems to be getting comfortable around me. I can’t wait for what’s to come,” Clarke grins, “now where are we going? I thought we couldn’t leave.”

“Anya owes me. And you’ll see.”

 

Clarke 

They arrive at a restaurant called The Arc and are led through the back and up to the top floor. It’s all silvers and blues, a little sci fi looking but what strikes Clarke is the silence. 

“They’ve cleared this out for us?” Clarke asks, glancing around at the empty seats. 

“Anya knows the manager and we need to stay incognito,” Lexa replies, leading Clarke to table for two, pulling out her chair. 

There’s already an expensive-looking bottle of wine on the table that Lexa picks up and pops the cork easily, leaving a smirking Clarke looking up at her. 

“What?” Lexa asks, a smile breaking across her face too. 

“You’re just so effortlessly sexy Lexa,” Clarke says smoothly, looking Lexa up and down to drive the point home. 

Lexa blushes while pouring the wine. 

“This is my favourite,” she says, “Anyas way of saying sorry. So, cheers.” They clink glasses while locking eyes but before either could talk, a young waiter comes over to them. 

“Good evening ladies, are you ready to order?”

“Oh I haven’t even looked,” Clarke says fumbling with the menu. 

“It’s ok, I’ll order. Can we start with the Mac and cheese bites please,” Lexa smirks at Clarke, “and the chicken and chorizo for our main please.”

“Of course. And If I may ladies, keep an eye on the sky tonight. Venus can been seen from the spot you’re sitting in and some believe it brings attraction, pleasure and of course love, to those who gaze upon it. Enjoy.”

Lexa coughs when taking a sip of her drink but Clarke just smiles at the blushing brunette. Lexa takes another sip and Clarke decides to make a move. 

“So... date number one?” Clarke wriggles her eyebrows. 

Lexa spits out the drink coughing again. Clarke grins wide. 

“Er... well. I mean...no?” Lexa stutters and Clarke finds it adorable. 

“Er well yes Lexa. We’re supposed to be laying low and you’ve brought me out. Ordered my favourite dishes. Why did you ask to do this if it wasn’t intended to be a date?” Clarke questions, a curious smile playing on her lips. 

Lexa looks sheepish for a moment.   
“What’s your favourite colour?” She asks casually and Clarke laughs.   
“I’ve always loved the night sky and was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the aurora borealis once. Whatever that colour is,” she smiles thoughtfully, “ok, your turn.”

“I’m a bit of a nature freak, I love camping and getting dirty,” Lexa laughs as does Clarke, “Anyways, there’s a place I visit a couple of times a year and it’s full of morpho butterflies. Their wing colour is beautiful, so yeah that.”

Clarke smiles for like the hundredth time, genuinely enjoying getting to know the little tit bits about Lexa. 

Their first course arrives, little mac and cheese balls in a breadcrumb.   
“Ok, so tell me about this signature dish of yours,” Lexa grins and Clarke rolls her eyes before beginning a story about time when her and Raven were in college together. Lexa tells her own stories about growing up with Anya and her friend Lincoln. 

“He was on the plane wasn’t he?” Clarke asks tucking in to her main course now. She moans and Lexa subtly crosses her legs under the table. 

“Yeah, he’s the paid-muscle for a lot of our operations. His wife and him are currently in a safe house just north from here,” Lexa says with a frown.

Clarke reaches over the table to grab Lexas hand. 

“Please stop blaming yourself Lex.” Clarke says softly. 

“What are we doing Clarke?”

“Eating great food...” Clarke scrunches her face. 

“No. I mean, what happens after this is over? That’s if I don’t get caught screwing the witness..” Lexa trails off, dropping her fork. 

“THE WITNESS has a name and also has her own mind,” Clarke growls, “and I’m pretty sure I’ve mainly screwed you, as younso eloquently put it.” Clarke gets up from the table and finds her way towards the balcony to look out to the stars. 

Venus is easily the brightest star and she spends some time looking at it. So much for love or pleasure tonight. 

 

Lexa 

Sat alone at the table, Lexa lets out a long breath. This is on her. She’s the employee on a job and completely breaking the rules. It’s not fair putting it on Clarke. Lexa needs to figure her shit out and deal with it herself. All she knows is that she wants the sassy blonde in her life one way or another. Or is that the Venus love talking? 

Getting up, she makes her way towards the balcony. The glass doors are shut and Clarke is looking out at the sky, Venus clearly visible, hair blowing in the breeze. The blonde looks even more breathtaking than normal. Ok, so maybes that’s the Venus attraction bit. All she needs now is the pleasure...

Taking a breath, Lexa steps outside and stands beside the blonde. 

“I’m sorry Clarke. My mind is a bit of a mess but I do know that I’ve thoroughly enjoyed tonight. The normalcy of it but most of all I’ve enjoyed the company,” Lexa rambles, looking to Clarke for a sign of how she was feeling. However she didn’t expect the expression she was given when she locked eyes with the blonde. Her blue eyes were darkened, a dangerous glint she’d seen when Clarke had initiated the wax play. Lexa gulps. 

“I know a way you’d make up for it,” Clarke whispers with a smile and she grabs Lexas mobile out her pocket, dialling a number. 

“Who you calling?” Lexa looks on a little complexed.

“Raven it’s me. Clarke. Clarke fucking Kent, what do you mean Clarke who? I need you too hook me up. You owe me Raven. Raven. What, no! Ok, fine. Right I’ll text you the details.” And after Clarke sent a text, she handed the phone to Lexa.

“The next text you’ll get is an address. Take me there,” Clarke says moving back in to the restaurant. 

Lexa stays on the balcony. Oh well I’m already breaking the rules, may as well go all the way, she thinks. 

 

Lexa takes a turn in to a car park where someone is standing next to a building with a package. Clarke jumps out and all Lexa can make out is a tall guy with longish curly hair. He kisses Clarke on the cheek and Lexa frowns. After a minute, Clarke returns to the car with the package. 

“Who was that?” Lexa asks as casual as she can. Clarke grins seeing through the charade. 

“Bellamy. Him and Raven had a thing. She hooked me up.”

“With what exactly? And I thought Raven was in to women?” Lexas frown deepens, feeling completely out of her comfort zone by not knowing what the hell was going on. 

“You’ll see. Now back to the house,” she orders, “and Raven is bi like me. And Bellamy actually.”

 

Back at the house, Lexa is lead up to the master room. Clarke slowly strips her, taking her time to kiss and suck every bit of skin revealed. Once naked, Clarke takes a swipe through her folds, dipping a finger in slowly.

“Good, you’re wet. Now get on the bed and play with yourself. I want you dripping Lexa,” Clarke brings her in for a searing kiss then pushes Lexa on to the bed. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Lexa does as she’s told, reaching between her legs to roll her fingers over her swollen bud, dipping in to the arousal and coating herself. 

When Clarke returns Lexas eyes nearly pop out of her head. Clarke is naked and has what looks like an added appendage. But what really has Lexa going is the lack of straps, meaning only one thing, Clarke is keeping that thing standing by her own damn self. If she wasn’t wet enough before then she was now. 

Not only that but Lexa recognises the colour. 

“Is that...?”

“It is indeed. I asked for Morpho blue,” Clarke mischievously grins, pulling the appendage back and letting it slap back on to her stomach. 

 

Clarke

“You said you wanted to make up for what you said in the restaurant didn’t you?” Clarke questions, eyes darkened once more. The thought of the strong, fierce commander riving between her legs as she pounds in to her has Clarke slick and she’s trying her best to clench and keep it inside herself. Not only that but Clarke can see the wetness around Lexas own sex looking rather inviting right now. 

“Shit. I don’t know Clarke, that looks big,” Lexas eyes are wide as she looks to Clarke for reassurance. 

“Look we don’t have to plow in right ahead. Let me get you ready first,” and Clarke climbs on to the bed between Lexas legs. 

Clarke bends and takes a lick of Lexas arousal which is already her favourite taste. She kisses up to Lexas breasts, kissing and sucking the hard nipples before sliding three fingers in to Lexas wetness. Lexa hisses but relaxes in to the rhythm, moaning and arching her back. A few swipes of the bud and a couple of nips to Lexas breasts has her close to the edge. Clarke leans back and removes her fingers only to slide the dildo inside Lexa with one easy push. 

Lexa catches her breath but then lets out a long moan as her walls begin to accept the large intrusion. 

As Clarke pulls out of Lexa, her clenched muscles send a wave of pleasure through her centre. Pushing back in they both let out simultaneous long groans of pleasure and Clarke bends to kiss those plump lips. 

As Clarke speeds her thrusting up, they continue to kiss passionately, both hips moving in time with each other and moans bouncing into each others mouths. 

The feeling of being so close to each other and hitting a perfect rhythm adds some tenderness to the act and they both lock eyes as walls begin to break and the dams overflow with waves of pleasurable moans vibrating around the room. As they both come down, they kiss slowly and with a renewed purpose. 

“Fuck. I can’t wait to use that on you,” Lexa says breathlessly. 

“The harder the better for me, Commander.”


	11. Masters of the moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you all, enjoy :)

Lexa 

There’s nothing better than waking up to THAT good kind of aching in the body. Lexa stretches and sits up smiling to herself. She has many questions for the lightly snoring blonde beside her - like how she managed to get the toy in such a quick time? How she got the colour? Lexa shakes her head and moves to go and take a shower. She picks up the toy on the way in to the bathroom and decides to wash it. She has ideas for it later. 

Once showered and dried she leaves the toy on the dressing table and checks on Clarke who is still sleeping peacefully. Quietly making her way down the stairs she decides on blueberry pancakes for breakfast and goes about making the mixture. 

Just as she flips the last pancake on to a plate, there’s a knock on the front door. Lexa opens it up to a sheepish looking Anya.

“Hey sis. You going to let me in or do you want to throw me against the side of the car again?” She grins and Lexa just rolls her eyes and steps aside. 

“Why you here this early?” Lexa asks genuinely concerned, knowing the plan was for her to stop by the safe house that evening. 

“There’s been a hiccup,” Anya says, “we need to move yous.”

“What kind of hiccup?”

“Why don’t you tell me sis,” Anya grabs a pancake, tearing it in half and stuffing one side in her mouth while looking expectantly at Lexa. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking ab...” lexa starts. 

“Oh cut the crap,” Anya says briskly, spitting a few bits of pancake out in the process. “Did you honestly think I’d not have eyes on The Arc last night?”

Lexa feels her heart rate speed up as her brain runs furiously through last nights memories trying to figure out what Anya could be taking about. 

“It was just dinner,” Lexa lamely answers looking away. 

“It wasn’t though was it?” Anya stares accusingly, “where did you go after? What was in the package Clarke picked up huh little sis.”

“Clarke wanted...” 

“It shouldn’t be what Clarke WANTS but more about what Clarke NEEDS!” Anya raises her voice. “You should be protecting her! Not galavanting to get a closer look at Venus.”

“Yeah Anya I.. wait, what?” Lexa scrunches her face, puzzled. 

“I spoke to that Bellamy guy, said he gave Clarke a telescope so she could get a closer look at Venus or something,” Anya says and Lexa has to really stop herself from laughing. Fucking Venus. 

“Er yeah...” Lexa really has no words. 

“You can’t let every pretty blonde hair blue eyed girl coerce you in to breaking the rules of your job Lex. Luckily Roan doesn’t know about this stunt but I’ve still made the decision to move you both again just in case.”

“Ok. I suppose that’s fair. Where to?”

“The log cabin with Lincoln and O,” Anya jumps up, “so you clean up and I’ll go wake Dr blue eyes up.”

Lexa nods and makes a start on the dishes but as she’s rinsing a mixing bowl she stops dead. Anyas waking Clarke up. Clarke’s in the master bedroom with the big dressing table. The dressing table that has the huge double-sided blue dildo on it. Fuck. 

 

Clarke 

“Clarke. Clarke. Wake up.” A voice calls out to the blonde and as she begins to wake, the memories of the night before flash in to her head. She smiles and rolls over. 

“Morning gor.. AHH!” Clarke grips the sheets just in time to stop Anya from getting an eyeful. 

“What was that? Morning gorgeous? You flirting with little old me Clarke?” Anya laughs with mirth and Clarke recoils. This has got to be a dream, she thinks. 

“Why are you here? In our.. my room? Where’s Lex..Lexa?” Clarke babbles still trying to get her bearings. However, suddenly the bedroom door is flung open and Lexa flies in, eyes wide. 

Clarke really isn’t ready for all of this so soon in the morning. Her body aches in a good way and.., that’s enough to further fuel Clarke’s memories of last night and she begins to scan the room for the naughty blue object she so happily used last night. She looks at Lexa for a second who darts her eyes to the dressing table. Bright blue almost glowing against the white dressing table. Morpho fucking blue. 

“Woah, where’s the fire sis? I told you I was going to wake her myself,” Anya frowns, looking at Lexa who is rigid, then back to Clarke who is trying her best to mask her fear and not look in the direction of the dildo.

With those infamous narrowed eyes, Anya looks from Clarke to Lexa and asks, “What am I missing?” 

As Anya gets up slowly, she lets her eyes dart around the bedroom, probably searching for a clue as why why they’re acting so weird. Clarke panics, picks up the half glass of water on the bedside table and without really thinking, she hurls the water at Anyas face. 

In the seconds it takes for Anya to blink and wipe the water from her eyes, Lexa manages to fling the blue item in to Clarke’s nearby suitcase and hide it with a pair of trousers before moving to peel a thrashing Anya off of Clarke. 

“Ill fucking kill you blondy!” Anya shouts as Lexa pulls her out the room. 

Clarke can hear the two sisters arguing out in the hallway. The words ‘maniac’ and ‘psycho’ commonly shouted by Anya as Clarke gets herself dressed and throws her things in to her suitcase. 

She opens the bedroom door to leave and both sisters look at her.

“Have you chilled out?” She asks Anya. Lexa shakes her head and reaches out as Anya makes a pounce at her again. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Anya shouts, shrugging off Lexa, “the both of you are fucking weird”. 

Anya stomps down the stairs and Lexa looks towards Clarke, “was there any need to say that?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and goes to move past her but Lexa reaches out and stops her. 

“Look Clarke, I think we should cool it off a little,” Lexa says looking down, “at least until Finn is caught. I need to do my job and look after you but I’m finding it difficult to separate my feelings from my duty.”

“I get it Lex. I’m exhausted with trying to keep it from everyone too. So let’s just be friends for now,” Clarke huffs but pecks Lexa on the cheek nonetheless. 

 

The car ride is silent. Anya throws Clarke a glare anytime she looks in the front mirror and Lexa stares out the window the whole time. 

Just after lunch time they pull up outside a row of log cabins and Anya speaks up. “Ok get out. Get your own bags. And if I have to stuff another person in to these log cabins then so help me god..”

Clarke jumps out and grabs her suitcase from the back. It hasn’t sunk in what Anyas said until one of the log cabin doors open and out comes Raven followed by Bellamy, Murphy, Monty, Jasper and Harper. 

“What the hell guys?” Clarke stares dumbfounded at all her high school friends being in the same place. 

“Raven here, decided it upon herself to rope tweedle dum and tweedle dee in to helping track Finns online movements,” Anya starts, pointing to Monty and Jasper. “You’re responsible for those two after last nights travels.”

“Ok so that leaves Harper..” Clarke looks at the girl puzzled, Harper just shrugs. 

“She rooms with us,” Monty says, “she didn’t actually know what was going on.”

“But I’m not taking any more chances. No trouble or I’ll happily bury you all in the surrounding woodland,” Anya rolls her window up then speeds away in the car. 

“She’s so hot when she’s angry,” Raven mutters and Lexa narrows her eyes. 

“Well I’ll leave you all to it. I’ll bunk with Lincoln and O,” Lexa says, avoiding Clarke’s face and making her way to the end log cabin. 

“You’ll be in with me and Harper then Griff. Let’s go.” And Clarke lets herself be dragged towards the middle cabin. 

“We’re just going to continue our mario kart game,” Jasper says as the others nod and head back inside. 

“So let me get this right,” Raven begins once they’re inside the cabin. Clarke sits down on the sofa ready for the rant from her best friend. “You ask me to pull a huge favour with Bell, get you a dildo in a specific colour, you pick up the package and now your babysitter can’t even look at you. What on earth did you DO to her Clarke?”

Clarke lets out a long sigh. 

Ravens eyes widen, “that bad huh?” 

“No, not all. The night was great. I don’t think she’s used to to that kind of dominance but she enjoyed herself.”

“And..?”

“And nothing. She said she can’t do her job and date me at the same time. Nothing I can do about that while Finn is still out there so we’re just friends.” Clarke uses her fingers to to emphasise the ‘just friends’ bit and huffs out. 

“Oh, so she can fuck you and do her job but not date? That’s bullshit Clarke. You know that?” Raven paces the room in front of her, arms flailing, mind thinking. 

“Look I just want to get drunk tonight, can you make that happen?”

“Hell yes Griff! Monty’s moonshine coming up!”

 

Lexa 

Lexa opens the door to the log cabin and is immediately greeted with a bear hug from Lincoln. 

“Thank god Anya hasn’t killed you,” Lincoln laughs, putting Lexa down. 

“Oh god, what she been telling you?” Lexa asked, sitting down on the sofa. 

“That your Commander dick has been thinking for you these days,” Octavia grins, coming out of the kitchen and sitting down next to Lexa. 

Lexa sighs, sensing a rant coming on from the pretty dark haired girl. 

“Look, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I just feel bad,” lexa tries but she knows Octavia is smart and will see through it. 

“So the last few days has just been sorry sex? I thought you were better than that Lexa,” Octavia narrows her eyes.

“What no. I’m NOT like that. And we haven’t had sex...”

“Save it. Lincoln told me about your heart eyes on the plane and from what I’ve seen of her friends, I’m pretty sure Clarke is not a modest little flower,” Octavia says flatly, “so tell me why she isn’t bunking with you tonight?” 

“I can’t do my job while I’m around her O, it’s for the best.” 

“Well take tonight off. Me and Lincoln will keep watch and you can apologise to Clarke for blowing her off. Make up sex is the best kind, right babe?” Octavia wiggles her brows and Lincoln blushes. 

“Ew guys, stop. I’ve got work to catch up on. And I’m sure Clarke wants to catch up with her friends,” Lexa says while she opens her laptop bag and settles in for the afternoon. 

“The offer stands Lexa,” Lincoln says but Lexa is already deep in the pile of files. 

 

Lexa is just finishing up a last email when she realises she can hear music and voices coming from outside. Are they chanting? Lexa gets up to look out the window, realising the sun is almost set. When she peers out the window she leans forward at the sight, eyes wide and bashes her forehead off the window. 

There’s a large fire lit with logs pulled up as seats. Monty and Jasper are cooking on a barbecue, shots of a clear liquid lined up on a tray beside them. Raven is laid flat on a log, Clarke straddling her and taking a shot from between her breasts, the others cheering her on. 

“They’ve been like that for the past hour,” Octavia says, “go join them.”

“No way, it’s like a frat p..” but before Lexa could finish she sees Harper pull Clarke up on to a log to dance. Lexas eyes go wide as she takes Clarke in: blonde curls frame her face, red lips smirking, a tight tank and even tighter shorts, hips swaying to the beat. Lexa is so screwed. Again. 

 

Anya pulls up in her car an hour later, Lincoln and Octavia the only ones noticing. 

“Why does my sister look like she’s chewing a wasp?” Anya asks. 

Lincoln nods his head to the group. They’ve settled down now, Monty playing a guitar while others listen or hum along.   
Clarke is sat between Bellamys legs, leaning back on his chest. 

Anya rolls her eyes, “that’s why you shouldn’t have crushes little sis,” and she makes her way inside the log cabin. 

Lexa watches as Clarke and her friends retire to their cabins, Clarke luckily going with the girls. 

Back inside Lexa begins setting her bed for the night, a pull up couch next to Anya. 

Lexa lies down, not saying good night even when Lincoln and O call out. 

Anya stays up for a little while on the computer before packing it up and lying down. Lexa waits until she hears soft snores before moving. 

 

Clarke 

Setting up her makeshift bed on the sofa, Raven pops a glass of water and an Advil on the coffee table beside her. 

“You know how even the smallest amount of montys drinks give everyone ridiculous headaches in the morning,” Raven smiles. 

“God, we must be getting older trying to prevent hangovers” Clarke laughs and gives Raven a kiss on the cheek goodnight. 

She reaches in to her suitcase for some pyjamas then hops in to her bed. Luckily she doesn’t feel like she’s spinning so she’s not drunk but she downs the tablet and water anyways. 

Just as her eyes begin to close, she hears a ruffling beside her but before she can move she’s suddenly pinned down. 

As her eyes focus she notices the dark green orbs above her. 

“Commander.” She gulps.


	12. Commander of the cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where it left off of course...

Clarke 

Before she could really think about how Lexa got in the locked cabin she felt her blankets come off and bare skin on her legs. Clarke brought her arm around to grip a bare buttock, Lexa was naked from the waist down and let out a little groan at the contact. Next Clarke felt her sleep shorts being pulled down and off, Lexa nestling between her legs. When Lexas weight shifted off her, Clarke tried her hardest to see what she was doing in the pitch black. She’s sure she sees a flash of blue then an intake of breath from Lexa. At the thought of what was to come Clarke felt a wave of pleasure, no doubt a slickness starting between her legs. 

However, she’s suddenly very aware there are more than her and Lexa in the cabin.

“Commander..” she whispers but Clarke is suddenly cut short by a hand clamping over her mouth. 

“No safe word today, you tap me on the shoulder if you want to stop this. Nod if you understand.” Lexa bends forward and whispers firmly in her ear. Clarke nods. There’s definitely wetness pooling down below now. 

Lexa straightens back up and there’s a sound of her spitting and then some fumbling before Clarke feels a push at her entrance. Morpho blue, round two. 

Lexa leans forward, one hand by Clarke’s head keeping her steady and the other clamps Clarkes mouth shut again. Before Clarke could work out what was happening Lexa pushes all the way in causing Clarke’s eyes to roll in her head at the sensation. Her moan comes out as a puff of air due to Lexas hand being firmly in place but Lexa doesn’t remove it. Instead, she sets a sharp and fast pace, being careful not to slap against the skin so there’s no sound other than breathing in the room. 

Clarke so badly wants to scream out at the sheer pleasure of the thrusting in and out that Lexa was doing but all noise is muffled by Lexas strong hand. 

Clarke feels her walls tightening as Lexa pushes in and out and so she arches her back trying desperately to get some pressure against her throbbing bud. But Lexa abruptly stops her movements and instead uses her hands to pull Clarke up on her lap and manoeuvre herself so she’s facing the back of the couch, Clarke’s legs wrapped around her. 

Clarke uses this moment to take in some deep gulps of much needed air but before she can satiate herself, Lexa has her hand over her mouth once again.  
As Lexas other hand grips the back of the sofa she thrusts in again, muffling Clarke’s moan. 

Clarke is taking in the entirety of Morpho blue in this position so Lexa sets about giving Clarke hard, deep thrusts, the kind that have her eyes rolling all around her cranium. 

Once Lexas set a good rhythm she let’s loose of the back of the sofa and instead kneads Clarke’s breast over her tshirt, pinching and rolling the nipple briskly, all while continuing with her hard thrusts. 

Clarke, feeling an incredible amount of pleasure, pulls her head back, loosening lexas grip on her mouth and the blonde lets out an ungodly moan. It vibrates through the dark cabin and Lexa stops once again. Both are breathing rapidly, hearts matching the breathing rate as they listen for any signs that someone heard that. 

After a minute or so of only hearing the natural creaks of the cabin, Clarke turns her head in Lexas direction. Her mouth dries up at the sight of the glaring, dark green orbs looking back at her and she’s once again flung in to another position. 

This time Clarke is literally face down, ass up as she feels a push at her entrance. Lexa inches in slowly this time all the while she presses Clarke flat to the sofa. Once Lexa is fully inside and Clarke is fully flat to the couch, Lexa snakes her hand underneath to push against Clarke’s bud while the other hand clamps her mouth. 

Clarke groans at this action, thrusting in to Lexas hand, searching for her long awaited release. 

As Lexa pumps her hips she plays with Clarke’s bud, rubbing and rolling. Her hips quicken with every thrust, perfect precision as she hits that spongy spot without slapping against Clarke’s ass. 

Clarke feels her walls clench and for the first time she hears Lexa let out a little breathless groan as they both reach their peaks together. As Clarke comes down, Lexa removes her hand but continues to grind down, helping them both ride out the intense orgasm together. They both lie flat on the couch, Lexa flopped on top of the blonde, taking in the oxygen they deprived themselves when a lamp turns on and illuminates the room. 

They both look up to see Ravens sleepy, glowing face. The Latina gives them both a huge grin. 

“Just making sure Clarke wasn’t being attacked by a frisky bear or something. Nice ass Commander,” and then the light was off and the sound of Ravens feet padding back to her room is all they can hear. 

Clarke is the first to let out a gasp of breathy laughter before she feels Lexa doing the same. Clarke switches on the tv to create some light for them. 

“I best get back before Anya wakes up,” Lexa says while slowly pulling Morpho blue out of the blonde and then herself. 

Lexa quickly dresses as Clarke just marvels at the tanned brunettes physique. 

“So was that goodbye sex or something?” Clarke asks while pulling her own sleep shorts back on. 

“What? No, look Clarke..” Lexa begins. 

“Honestly you don’t have to explain again Lexa. We’ve had a good time and I need to be getting started at the hospital so I promise not to distract you anymore. The sooner you do your job the better.” Clarke stands up and pulls a torn looking Lexa in for a long kiss, the first of the night. Before Lexa an answer Clarke switches the tv off and gets herself comfortable in the blankets again. 

Clarke hears Lexa leave and lets out a shaky breath. 

 

Lexa

Locking the cabins back door, Lexa eyes the small kitchen she’s stood in before pulling a glass out of a nearby cupboard and pouring herself a neat vodka and tossing it back. 

“You’re off the case little sis,” Anya says walking in to the kitchen. 

“No I’m not Anya,” Lexa says expressionless, pouring another drink and sipping it this time while leaning back on the countertop. 

“Oh really? So you’re the boss now?” Anya grabs the bottle and tips it in to her mouth. 

“I like her Anya. It’s not just sex, it’s more,” Lexa looks up to Anya who looks surprised, “I know I said I was happy by myself but I don’t know.. Clarke makes me want more.”

“Well shit. I thought you were just in here having a midnight drink,” Anya frowns, “Roan has just called, we have to step down, FBI are taking over from here. Clarke and her gang of delinquents get to go back tomorrow.”

Now Lexa frowns as realisation dawns. 

“We fly back to New York in a few hours, there’s a car outside for us. The feds will sort the rest,” Anya rests the bottle back down, “least you had some goodbye sex though.”

Lexa stands and watches Anya leave before she retreats out the back door, making her way over to the middle cabin. 

“Don’t you dare,” a voice from behind her shouts out. 

Lexa turns to see Raven sat on the logs, moving around the ashes of the burnt out fire with a stick. 

“I was just..” Leva tries before being cut off. 

 

“Anya text me. Don’t complicate things Lexa.” Raven says firmly as Lexa frowns, “You know, that whole making false promises to come see her before you go type of thing.”

Raven stands up and walks over to Lexa standing only inches away. 

“I will not watch my best friend waiting around for you to visit to get your kinky sex fill,” she points at Lexa, “I will not watch her pine over you until you visit less and less. And I will certainly not watch as she cries when you stop returning her calls because you’ve found some other blonde to settle with back in New York.”

Lexa lowers her head. She’s heard the same stories, long distance is hard work, the odds are against them. 

“Will she not be mad that I didn’t say goodbye?” Lexa asks, looking back at the cabin.

“She’ll get over it.”

Lincoln and Octavia emerge from the end cabin throwing their bags in to the waiting car. Anya follows before walking over to Lexa and Raven. 

“I’ve got your things Lex. Time to go,” Anya then nods to Raven , “and you, I can honestly say it was not nice meeting you.”

Raven feigns shock and Anya rolls her eyes before walking away. 

“Love you too cheekbones,” Raven grins blowing a kiss as Anya flips her off. 

“Thanks for taking care of her on the plane and all that though,” Raven smiles and Lexa nods before walking over to the the car. 

With one last look before getting in the vehicle, Lexa sits back and sighs watching the cabins fade away to nothing as they drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Or would that be a little nasty...?


	13. Snakes on another plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot to move this along a bit. 
> 
> Posting it in two parts.. second bit coming up later :)

Clarke 

Stomping around the cabin while gathering her things was giving Clarke some satisfaction, albeit a tiny bit. 

“I thought you’d be glad to get going,” one of the FBI officers, Atom, says not realising the hell hole he was prising open by saying such a thing. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to be out on display for Finny Boy to take a stab at getting to me. Pun absolutely intended by the way,” Clarke stares Atom down, “Plus what’s not to love about having surveillance on you. I mean I’ve never been a fan of voyerism but hey yous might just turn me.”

Raven sniggers in the corner as Atom blushes a deep red then steps outside the cabin. 

“Griff, you’re a fan of everything, let’s not pretend now,” she grins as Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. 

Clarke flops down on to the sofa. 

“I was so up for everything with Lexa. Morpho blue was just the beginning,” Clarke sighs eyeing her suitcase where the fun toy rests inside. 

“Can we not refer to your blue dildo as that please,” Raven grimaces, “you and sexy lexy were quite a match between the sheets mind.”

“Yeah well that’s just my luck isn’t it. I find someone who can share the command of a bedroom, can cook, looks like a Greek goddess and she’s emotionally unavailable,” Clarke throws her head back on the sofa. 

“And lives in New York,” Raven adds. 

“We could’ve done long distance,” Clarke huffs. 

“Really though Clarke, could you?” Raven asks, sitting down beside the blonde. 

“Nah, who am I kidding. The hours at the hospital are impossible to work around even a normal relationship,” Clarke huffs again. Raven leans in to give Clarke a quick hug.

“Right, let’s get back to normality,” Clarke claps her hands and is off the sofa with renewed vigour. 

Raven follows behind trying to shake the nervousness she feels. 

 

Lexa 

The plane journey was like a kick in the face for Lexa. Thoughts of the blonde rattled around her head. The first time she seen her making her way down the aisle Lexa got one of those flutters. When Clarke sat behind her and next to Finn, her protective side kicked in instantly and Lexa was willing to throw the job away all for that feisty blonde. 

“God, are you honestly pining for that ridiculous blonde,” Anya starts beside her and Lexa Just looks out the window as they descend. 

“I mean I had my suspicions that you two were getting close. You never could resist a blonde. But actually liking her Lex, come on.”

“Why is that such a problem?” Lexa snaps turning her head to Anya. 

“Well she’s living in Florida for one. Long distance is crap. She’s was fucking annoying as well I mean she was sick on you Lex!” Anya looked at Lexa incredulously, like she was shagging The Devil. 

“There’s just something about her Anya,” Lexa huffs and Anya sits back, not pushing this time. 

They land and exit the plane and are met by more feds. 

“Anya and Lexa Woods?” One of the agents asks. 

“Yeah that’s us,” Lexa speaks, back straightening, professionalism returning instantly. 

“Come with us please.”

 

Clarke

For the first time since landing in Florida, Clarke gets to her apartment. It’s a floor up from Ravens, her best friend got her a good deal on the place. It was sparse but had the essentials with Raven even stocking up on her favourite mac and cheese ingredients. 

Clarke turns on the shower, grabbing a towel from the cupboard. She goes to her suitcase to grab some clean clothes and as she bends down she’s met with a cloth to her face and strong hands holding it tight until the room blurs then all goes black. 

 

Lexa 

“You want to tell us why you’ve dragged us to an abandoned warehouse? This is not Men In Black 4 you morons.” Lexa practically growls at an agent who just stands, hands clasped in front, staring ahead. 

“They trained you in combat to just stand like a bitch eh?” Lexa steps closer to the agent who doesn’t flinch at all. 

“Lexa stop it. There’s obviously a reason we’re here.” Anya says, lounging back on a chair, nonplussed by the whole scenario. 

“Yeah? Well why aren’t you bothered by this? We could be home now but instead we’re stuck here with no clue what’s happening next!” 

“What happened to the Lexa who beat her whole class to get this kind of exciting job? You always wanted this.”

“No, Anya. This was pushed upon me. Upon us. All because Dad was a military man and we had to honour him!” Lexa was pacing now. 

“Why did you never tell me this?” Anya asks softer now, big sister role taking over. 

“Because it made everyone happy that I was following in yours and dads footsteps. I never wanted this.”

Metal doors across from where they were standing suddenly open and a stocky, bearded man walks through. 

“Detectives, I’m sorry for your wait,” the man has a deep, booming voice thick with an accent. “A helicopter is on its way to take you back to Florida now. Clarke has been taken by Ontari. A team stands by in Florida once you get there. Anya, thank you for your cooperation.”

Anya nods to the big man then looks to Lexa whose expression is murderous. Before Anya can speak, Lexa gets there first. 

“What do you mean she’s been taken? We were told she’s had surveillance on her at all times!”

The big man doesn’t flinch at Lexas raised voice and instead turns on his heel before shouting back, “Anya will explain.”

Lexa eyes widen as she turns expectantly to Anya.   
Anya lets out a little huff and Lexa already knows what’s coming. 

“Lexa we had to. We ballsed the operation up in the first place and this was the only way to get back to Finn.”

“You used her as bait for a murderer. Again?” Lexa eyes are almost black, fists clenched. 

“Look if you really like her then channel all that anger in to fuel to help with this investigation.”

Lexa stood clenching and unclenching her fists, then cracks her neck. 

“Tell me right now that you didn’t make me fly back here deliberately so Clarke could be taken.” Lexa asks evenly, eyes with a savage glint in them. 

“Lexa chill. Raven has a tracker on Clarke now, it’s all under control.” Anya moves to her bag calmly, picking it up. “Look I can hear the helicopter, let’s go and I promise I will reunite you with the blonde.”

Lexa still stood rigid staring at Anya. 

“Raven was in on this too? Her own best friend?” Lexa grits her teeth and tenses her jaw. Things were falling in to place in her head. Anya barely reacting to the fact she’d been having sex with the very person she was told not to. Raven randomly being up and out the cabin and stopping her from saying bye, knowing they’d be back later on anyways. 

“God sis you’re going to have an aneurism.”

“Answer me then!” Lexa yells. 

“God. Yes, ok. Roan, Raven and me have been working with the feds on this. I was really only cleaning up your mess to be h...” but Anya didn’t finish as Lexa took one step towards her sister while swinging her arm, connecting with her jaw and knocking her clean unconscious. 

The agent who hadn’t budged earlier was now talking in to his sleeve rapidly, moving like he had ants in his pants. Lexa took one look to Anya who was breathing fine then made a bolt for the exit door and flung it open to see the helicopter just landing meters in front. 

Lexa runs to the helicopter and is helped in by a member of the crew. 

“I thought there were two of you?” The same guy shouts above the whirring of the blades above her. 

“No. Just me. Now go.” And the helicopter doors are closed as it begins its ascent in to the sky. 

 

Clarke

Opening her eyes, Clarke thought she was blind for a moment until her other senses kicked in. She could hear a car engine, smell the petrol and as her eyes adjusted she could see she was in the boot of a car. 

A wave of nausea hit her and she blacked out again. 

 

This time opening her eyes she is met with blinding light. As her senses kick in again she can hear a tv and can smell food, pizza to be exact. As her eyes adjust, Clarke sees she’s in a small hotel room and is on the bed with Ontari sat by a desk, eating said pizza. 

“Finally you’re awake. Pizza?” She offers, throwing the box on to the bed. 

“What the...” Clarke starts, feeling the nausea hit her again. 

“If you puke this time you’re cleaning it up. That is not in my job description,” Ontari grumbles between bites of pizza. 

“And being a snake is? How could you betray Lexa like that?” Clarke frowns at the large grin Ontari gives her, a bit pesto stuck on one of her teeth. 

“And that is why you’re a doctor and I’m a detective Clarke. I haven’t betrayed anyone. Roans had me undercover working for Finn for a year now.”

“What does that even mean?” Clarke asks, trying to figure out the logic out. 

“It means, the feds needed an inside man or woman in my case. So they had me deliver information on Anya and Lexas developments with his case, get him to trust me so to speak. You were the last piece of the puzzle before we landed in Florida, somewhere Finn can be given the death penalty.” Ontari snatches the pizza box back and takes another slice. 

“How on earth do I fit in to this? I had no idea, surely I could sue for this.” Clarke suddenly gets up, coming round to stand in front of an eye-rolling Ontari. 

“You were just supposed to be a distraction on the plane. Then Lexa and her morals took over which made him suspicious so we had to change things up. Roan was going to tell Anya and Lexa about me once Finn was in custody. Obviously that didn’t happen.”

“So what happens now?” Clarke sits on the bottom of the bed, head in hands, mind reeling from all the information. 

“Finn is going to text me an address, we go, the feds turn up and Finn gets taken away.”

“Ok, can I at least take a shower?” Clarke asks, she could smell the sick from earlier. 

“No, Finn will know something is up if you come in gleaming. It won’t be long now Clarke, soon you’ll be the hot new surgeon who helped put a killer away. Imagine the donations you’ll get at your first fundraiser.” Ontari wiggles her eyebrows and Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles. What a turnaround this has been. 

 

Lexa 

As Lexa gets off the helicopter, Roan is waiting for her. 

“We need to talk Lexa.” He says sternly, obviously Anya would have spoken to him by now. 

“Yes we do,” Lexa spits, jumping in to the black car waiting. Roan gets in the other side and for a few seconds both just stare at each other. 

“If you wanted to hit someone it should’ve been me,” Roan states and Lexa flexes her jaw. 

“You and Anya have willingly put an innocent woman in danger. It’s wrong on many levels. Imagine the headlines when she goes public.”

“She won’t. Ontari and I chose her for a reason. She’s smart, fierce and can handle herself. I completely understand you falling for her.”

“What do you mean Ontari and you? She’s a traitor,” Lexa snarls, igniting the last bit. 

“She’s undercover. Has been for a year. She’s the one whose been feeding Finn the information on your case,” Roan says this far too casually for Lexas liking and her fists ball up automatically. How many more people have been fooling her? 

“Look Lexa, you’ve done a great job so far at being ignorant. Keep it up and I’ll promote you.” Roan has the audacity to actually smile after saying it. 

“Fuck your job Roan. I’m not one for playing dirty, that’s not going to be my legacy. Now just tell me where Clarke is so we can get this over with,” Lexa snaps, snatching Roans tablet from him to see where Clarke was located on the tracking system. 

“She’s currently at a hotel, Finn is to text them an address. We follow them there.”

“No I’m going to her now...” as Lexa tries to exit the car the doors lock before she can pull the handle. Roan has a cloth over his mouth and nods twice to the driver. Suddenly the car fills with white smoke, however this time it’s not the blinding gas like Finn used on the plane and after a few mouthfuls Lexa was out cold on the back seats.


	14. Murderer in a basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot and angst but I promise it’s setting up for the easy going, smutty, funny & fluffy goodness to come :)

Clarke

Just as she felt herself drifting off in the hotel room, the buzzing of Ontaris phone woke her up.

“Got the address. Now I have to tie your hands back up,” Ontari says and Clarke puts her wrists out.

“The last time my hands were tied this tight someone gave me a tremendous orgasm,” Clarke sighs and Ontari actually blushes.

“Get Lexa to swipe some of this from headquarters, it’s strong but doesn’t hurt the wrists,” and Ontari blushes once again, giving Clarke a sheepish smile.

“Noted,” Clarke laughs.

Soon they were in the car on their way to the address. Well Clarke was back in the boot lying on a patch of dried sick. She was even more aware of the lack of showering she’s done now.

The car pulls up a steep hill then travels a bit further before stopping completely. Clarke can hear voices but she’s unsure who and what they’re saying. Then suddenly a loud bang goes off and Clarke stills.

There’s footsteps on the gravel and then the boot slowly opens to reveal a psychotic looking Finn staring down, twirling a gun around his finger.

“Finally my final prize is delivered,” He sneers before nodding to someone outside the van. Clarke is then picked up and thrown over a large mans shoulder.

“Take her to the red room please,” he orders and his creepy grin is the last she sees of Finn before being marched away. There’s no sign of Ontari or the source of the gunshot which really worries Clarke.

Clarke is led down stairs to what seems to be a basement with lots of locked rooms. As they near one room, Clarke is momentarily put down as the large muscle man opens up the door and pretty much pushes her inside before locking it again.

Clarke manages to stay on her feet and as she looks around she is completely taken aback.  
Clarke assumed ‘red room’ would be some type of bdsm dungeon like in the movies but this was essentially a small cinema room.

Around twenty comfy arm chairs sat in front of a large projector. A box containing rolls of tape are beside the projector and Clarke spots the name tag on two of them: ‘Lifeless Leanne’ and ‘Motionless Miranda’. Clarke steps back, heart beating rapidly as the doors open.

“Ah Doctor Griffin. Ready to watch some medical tapes of my very own?” Finn grins and Clarke steps back again and falls in to a seat.

“Atta girl, get comfy now.”

 

Lexa

Head spinning, Lexa rolls on to her back to get some oxygen in to her lungs. She was still in the same car but someone had cracked a window. Sitting up and peering outside, Lexa could see they had travelled to a new destination. There was a hill in front of the car and Lexa swears she sees an agent with a gun trying to keep cover in the trees at the top of the hill. She needs to be there but first she needs to escape.

Her best idea was to pull down the window as much as she could then climb out. She used all her might pulling down on the window and managed her head out then her shoulders before getting a little stuck. Suddenly the car beeps and the window slides down toppling Lexa out with a thud as she hits the ground. She looks up to see Anya standing with the keys.

“That’s called karma little sis. Ready to go rescue your girl?” Anya sticks her hand out to help Lexa up.

“Rescue? I thought the feds had it under control?” Lexa looks between Anya and the hill, worry increasing tenfold.

“There was a gunshot.”

“Fuck,” Lexa whispers.

“It wasn’t Clarke though.”

“And am I meant to trust you Anya? You’ve went behind my back twice now!” Lexa shouts.

“I was doing what I thought was best. Saving our asses. I understand now it was a shitty move.” Anya looks sincere but Lexa can’t take the chance at this stage.

“Just stay here Anya.” And Lexa storms off in to the trees.

 

Clarke

Finn had her bent over a chair, facing the projected video where Clarke daren’t open her eyes. She could hear the screams of a girl on the tape but Clarke refused to have the images etched in to her brain. Surgery was enough.

Finn didn’t like being ignored though.

“I swear you’ll get fifty lashes if you don’t open your fucking eyes princess!” Finn shouts but Clarke doesn’t budge.

“Have it your way then.” Finn whispers before pulling up Clarke’s shirt at the back and pulling down her jeans.

Clarke hears him whip off his belt before the first lash comes down hard on her backside. Clarke yelps, not wanting to give him the satisfaction but he wasn’t holding back on the power. The second lash comes down on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Still she keeps her eyes closed as Finn lines up the next lash.

 

Lexa

It wasn’t hard to find the agents dotted in the trees which pissed Lexa off even more. What kind of shit show was Roan running?  
Lexa manages to snatch a tablet off one of the agents, telling them all to stand down for now, while she located the position of Clarke.

“She’s below ground and Raven just sent me the blueprints for the house. We could go straight to him and he’d have no where to go.” Anya says from behind Lexa while putting the tablet empty the blueprints on the screen. Lexa analysed it got a moment.

“It can’t be that easy, we must be missing something.” Lexa says shaking her head. She had a bad feeling about this but no other ideas. The place was a fortress and it was like Finn was placing himself in a position to be caught.

“What if he wants us there for a reason?” Lexa looks up to Anya, “a trap maybe.”

“Well just let the agents do their job then. We can wait out here. If something goes wrong then we will be in the best position.”

“Not the best position for Clarke though. We can’t afford to let it go wrong.” Lexa huffs, pulling on her bullet proof vest, “Again, stay here Anya.”

 

There’s nobody standing guard at the front door and none-surprisingly the door is unlocked. This adds further to Lexas speculation that Finn wants them there.

Lexa silently walking through each room until she hears a creak just ahead. She moves forward and as she rounds the corner she aims her gun at the persons head.

“Woah sis,” Anya whispers and Lexa grits her teeth before lowering the weapon, “I want to help.”

“No.”

Silently Lexa makes her way down the basement steps, gun drawn, the light from the tablet leading the way in the dark.

She stops at a door and listens. Lexa can hear muffled noises. There are other noises that Lexa can’t make out but the tracker indicates Clarke is here so she kicks the door open.

Lexa was met with quite a sight. Tied to two chairs were Lincoln and Octavia, both looking pretty beaten. On the screen was Clarke and Ontari. Finn stands in the far corner of the room grinning, the tracker in hand.

“Lexa, come on in you’re just in time for the fireworks.”

Lexa catches a glimpse of Anya I’m the hallway so when she steps in to the room she makes sure to keep the door ajar for her sister to hear.

“Finn, you look just as awful as always,” Lexa smiles sickly sweet.

“Lets just get to it. You want to take me away in cuffs, I want to stay and play,” he grins again.

“I’m not here to play your games Finn.”

“Oh but you’ve been playing them so well so far. I mean you practically hand delivered the doctor to me.”

“That wasn’t me Finn,” Lexa starts but Finn talks over her.

“We are similar me and you Lexa.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“No not that. I mean our tastes,” he looks over to the blonde on the projector then talks in to a microphone. “Princess, stand up for me and turn around please.”  
Lexa can see that Clarke hears the command but she remains sat. Or maybes she was finding it difficult to stand.

“PRINCESS! Sometime today!” He shouts, spit spraying for his mouth. Lexa sees all four victims jump at the sound.

Clarke shakily stands and turns, her blue shirt and jeans stained dark red, her posture slightly hunched showing she’s in pain.

“Whipping,” Finn says and wiggles his brows as Clarke sits back down.

Lexa can’t help the look of horror that flashes over her face and Finn clearly enjoys this.

“So this game,” Lexa swallows looking at Finn, “What is it?”

“Ah yes. Well it’s simple. You get a choice. Your beloved you’ve known for two minutes and the woman who’s been deceiving you for the past year,” Finn points to the screen, “plus you’d need to find them in this maze of rooms. Or your lovely friends here, one of which you’ve known your whole life.”

Finn picks up a black bag from a chair, opening the zipper to reveal a clock with a countdown of two minutes resting upon a black box.

“Save one pair, but not both and get them out before the two minutes finish and this place goes up in flames. Oh and you have to find your beloved and the traitor first too.” Finn stares off in his own thoughts with a devilish grin for a moment and Lexa contemplates using her gun. Bad idea.

Suddenly Finn has his gun to Octavias head who groggily grumbles at the feeling of it digging in to her head.

“You have five seconds to choose bitch,” Finn snarls, all casualness gone and replaced by a pure hatred in his eyes, “or I finish the lot of them.”

Lexa looks at all her friends, her lover.

“5!”

Lincoln and Octavia are barely awake and she’s not even sure if they can stand up.

”4!”

Shes seen Clarke stand but she looked unsteady and in a lot of pain.

”3!”

”Ontari has a clear bullet wound and barely looks conscious most of the time.

”2!”

She’d be lucky to drag any one of them out before that timer goes off.

”1!”

 

Raven

Anya told her not to come. That she’d handle it and get Clarke back safe. But Raven was not one for following many orders.

Anya has asked for blueprints for a property, going out on a whim,  Raven was heading there now. She was just going to park close by, make sure everything goes to plan, beg forgiveness from Clarke.

However, as she rounds a corner and drives up the hill, house in view, the amount of fire engines has her slamming her brakes. She watches as the fireman try to stop the massive flames licking up the entire house.

There’s no sign of blonde hair or the sisters and Raven jumps out the car, hurtling past the other officers and firemen, heading straight for the house screaming Clarke’s name. As she gets close, another explosion rips through the house throwing Raven to the ground with bits of debris falling around her.

The last she can remember is a burning sensation on her leg before she blacks out completely. 


	15. Stabbing in the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of guns and stabbing and a canny little ending of the chapter :P

Raven

Opening her eyes, Raven was very aware of the intense heat surrounding her. She could faintly hear shouting from behind but she was more bothered with putting the flames out on the bottom of her trousers. There’s more shouting and a familiar voice rings through making Raven turn. She was surrounded by a ring of fire, firemen trying to make a pathway when all of a sudden someone leaps through the flames, grabbing on to Raven as they land. 

“Reyes,” Lincoln nods before picking her up bridal style and leaping back through the flames, much to the firemen’s annoyance. Lincoln places Raven back down. 

“What happened Linc?” Raven asks, hobbling beside the muscle bound man. He seemed unscathed apart from a few bruises and the odd red spot of blood seeping through his dirty looking clothes. 

“Well me and O have been bound to a chair and tortured for the past twenty four hours but I assume you’re asking about Clarke?” Lincoln looks disgruntled but he makes an effort to keep his strides slow so Raven can keep up. 

“Fuck, Lincoln, I had no idea..”

“She’s ok. She’s by the second van. You should get checked out too though,” Lincoln’s voice softens and he nods to Raven as he makes his way towards a shivering Octavia by the first ambulance van. 

“Clarke! Clarke!” Raven shouts as she rounds the van. A young paramedic with a name badge ‘Wick’ stops her. 

“I’m sorry you can’t go in there,” he says politely to Raven who glares at him. 

“I think you’ll find I will. That’s my friend,” Raven tries to push past but it stopped by the young man. 

“Look she’s under heavy anaesthetic right now. How about you let me take a look at your injuries and you can ride beside her, hows that sound?” Raven narrows her eyes at the medic but nods her head. 

“Do you know if everyone got out?” Raven asks.

“I seen a guy stretchered out, rumour is that he’s a wanted man. Blew the place up. Absolute lunatic.” 

“And he was alive?”

“Last I heard, yeah.”

“Shit. What about two sisters; brooding, cheekbones and jaw lines, legs for days, gorgeous?” Raven grits her teeth as Wick puts a soothing gel to her wounds and seals it with a gauze. 

“Oh them...” Wick looks up at Raven with worried eyes, “they’re in bad shape. The air ambulance took them straight away.”

Raven breathes deeply, in and out but it doesn’t do much to calm her. 

 

Clarke

It seems like she had been sitting in the chair with Ontari to the right of her for days. Her back ached from the whipping burns, she was dehydrated, hungry and inexplicably tired.

Ontari was far worse though. The doctor in Clarke knew she was nearing a blood loss she couldn’t turn back from. She needed medical treatment desperately. 

After Finns voice radiated through the room asking her to stand and turn, she felt herself shaking. Her own blood loss wasn’t faring much better now. 

She sat back in the chair. Clarke had counted 307 blinks of light from the recording camera in front of them before she was jarred by the sound of a gun going off nearby. But before Clarke could worry, the door to the room burst open showing a panicked Anya - an unusual persona for the woman. 

“Anya thank god,” Clarke gasps even though she was disappointed it wasn’t the other sister. 

“Griffin,” Anya visibly sighs a breath of relief, “I’m glad to see your ridiculous face.”

“First time for everything,” Clarke manages a smirk but grimaces as she gets up from her chair once again. 

“Clarke I need you to push past that pain. Forget about it, store it away and get her out,” Anya nods at Ontari, “we don’t have much time and I need to help Lexa. Can you do that?”

Clarke straightens and feels a few rips from her damaged skins on her back. She does what Anya asks of her and pushes the pain back, grabbing a nearly fully unconscious Ontari and putting her arm around her shoulder to help drag her out. 

“Clarke you need to go straight out. Don’t stop. Keep going, past the gates. Do you understand?”

“Yes but why?”

“Don’t ask questions! Just do it. Please.” Anya begs and Clarke raises her eyebrows at the words but moves on past Anya at the door and down the corridor. 

“Straight up there Clarke. Faster.” And Anya is away down another corridor before Clarke can say anything. 

Agents come to help them as they get out the front door and Clarke pushes them all as far away from the house as possible. It took some coaxing for the agents to move but once they’re half way down the driveway the pain seeps back in to Clarke with a sudden force that brings her to her knees. Before she collapses and all goes black, she’s positive she hears a familiar voice that shouts before a large vibration and possibly an explosion. Clarke was out before it could clearly register with her. 

 

Anya 

She had fought everything inside of her to not go running back to Lexa at the sound of the gun shot. She knew she needed to get Clarke and Ontari out if she ever wanted Lexas forgiveness anyways. 

As she runs back towards the room where Finn held her sister and close friends she feels an anger creep up at the fact her saving Clarke could of been a fruitless exercise if her sister had been shot. The want to strangle the blonde bubbled to the surface again as she reaches the door and steps inside. 

She sees Lincoln scooping a semi conscious Octavia up as Lexa struggled with Finn on the floor. With wobbly legs, Lincoln goes to leave the room as Anya makes a beeline for Finn but Lexa shouts out first. 

“Get Lincoln and Octavia out Ahn. It’s our fault there in this,” Lexa gets Finn to drop the gun and Anya kicks it away while watching the two continue to roll the floor. 

“Anya go!” She shouts and Anya rushes to Lincoln’s side to help him down the corridor and out. Lincoln pushes his pain aside and gets stronger and stronger as he manages to get up the steps and out the basement door. 

“Anya I know what Lexa said but we’re fine. Go help her quick,” and Anya takes her leave as Lincoln starts a jog to get out of the ticking-time-bomb house. 

For the second time that night, Anya rounds the corner and sprints down the corridor towards Lexa. She hears no sounds as she gets closer which speeds her legs up. 

Anya finds both Finn and Lexa unconscious on the floor, Lexa lying in a small pool of blood around her upper half. This throws Anya for a second as she had seen Lexa attach her bullet proof vest hadn’t she? The countdown had been pressed by Finn and she had 45 seconds to drag Lexa out through the corridors. As she bends down to pick up Lexa, Finn rolls and catches her off guard by pushing a knife in to her side. This topples Anyas balance and Finn pulls the blade out only to push it in to another space again. He stabs her arm and hand before Lexa stops a blow to Anyas chests as she once again wrestles Finn on the floor, this time for the blade. Anya tries to help but her body is suddenly a heavy weight and Lexas voice is the last she hears before darkness descends. 

 

Lexa 

The bullet hits her vest. Black. She’s rolling the floor with Finn. Black. She’s shouting at Anya. Black. Finn pulls out a blade and cuts her deep. Black. She uses all her power to knock Finn unconscious. All goes black. She wakes to see Finn lunging at Anya and she stops him before the blade reaches her chest. Black. She picks up a heavily bleeding Anya. Black. Her sister wakes and begs her to get Finn too and she’s too weak to argue. Black. Finn is in the middle and they get out the basement and out the front door. Black. Lexa watches as Lincoln jogs up to an unsteady Clarke. Black. Clarke falls and Lexa shouts out. Black. An explosion vibrates through her bones and she feels her body launched in to the air. Colour. As she falls she thinks only of blonde hair and blue eyes. Black again. 

 

Clarke 

She momentarily wakes to see a young medic stabbing a syringe in to her before her body goes slack again. The thought of a brunette with green eyes briefly flashes before darkness claims her once again. But not for long. 

 

Lexa makes the hospital gowns sexy some how. Clarke can’t help it as her wandering hands make their way up her long legs as they lie on the bed together. Well that’s what she tells herself. Lexa has her eyes closed but is smirking.   
“Someone could walk in Clarke,” she scolds but her legs part a fraction and Clarke takes it as a welcome invitation. She feels Lexas slickness and moans while she feels her way around the brunettes folds. Lexa presses a breathy kiss to her lips whispering “please Clarke” and Clarke wastes no time to insert two fingers. Clarke takes it slow and steady, a pace an injured person can keep up with - just. Lexa moans and Clarke swallows it with an open mouthed kiss while continuing the pumping of her wrist. They hear a trolley outside the room and Clarke stops her movements. Voices are muffled outside the door and Clarke uses the opportunity to pull out of Lexa and bringing her fingers to her mouth just as a nurse comes in to the room to complete the routine checks. Clarke jumps off the bed but lingers by the the bottom as Lexas dark eyes watch her own the entire time. The nurse leaves and Clarke dives under the covers and under the gown to Lexas sweet heat. She pushes her tongue inside and Lexa pulls Clarke’s head in as she practically rides her way to a quick orgasm. Clarke cleans her up and just as she’s about to get out from under the covers, Clarke hears the door open once more and a possible squeak from Lexa. 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin!” Her mother shouts and Clarke contemplates just smothering herself in Lexas heat instead of coming out from the covers. As she moves Lexa locks her head with her long legs and pushes her down. Clarke pulls back but Lexa is stronger and suddenly she uses up the small amount of oxygen left and is well on her way to getting her wish of being smothered right there between lexas legs. She tries to pull in a long breath before darkness falls upon her once more. 

With an almighty gasp Clarke’s eyes shoot open to find her mother staring at her. She looks to her right then her left expectantly. 

“Darling what you looking for?” Abby asks, a face of concern. 

“Lexas vagina.” And Clarke closes her eyes leaving a startled Abby, eyes wide with shock as she begins a little snore as she enters dreamland once more.


	16. Dreaming in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes waking moments as well as another little dream!
> 
> PS. Thanks for the kudos! Those and the comments keep me writing so thank you all!

Clarke

She was jolted awake by a crashing sound and opened her eyes to see one of the nurses picking up a metal tray. 

“Apologies, Miss Griffin,” the pretty redhead grimaces and Clarke just smiles. Another person walks in and this one she recognises as her mother’s friend and long-time colleague. 

“Jackson,” Clarke manages but her voice is a little gravelly. Jackson strolls across and hands her some water to sip on. 

“So this wasn’t how I first thought I’d be seeing you Clarke,” Jackson laughs and Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“Not quite what I had planned but you know how I like to make an entrance.”

“Oh that I do know. You also like to give your mam small heart attack’s too,” he smirks.

“I know, I know, I can imagine how she’s been about this. I hope she hasn’t been to nauseating for yous,” Clarke says obliviously as Jackson’s smile widens. 

“Oh Clarkey. I remember my little cute inquisitive Clarkey running around the hospital gardens, picking flowers,” Jackson mimics in a high pitch and Clarke narrows her eyes, “Such a big girl now. Doing big girl things.”

“What on earth are you talking about Jackson?”

“It’s how your mam has been talking about you the last couple of days. Her little Clarkey isn’t little anymore so it would seem.”

Clarke still looks blankly at Jackson as he laughs again. She thinks back to the past few days in hospital, mostly spent in a blur of medication hazes. Typical funny dreams, some so realistic, sometimes waking with a strange aching in the... loins. Shit.  
“Jackson please don’t tell me I’ve been talking about my sex life to my mother while I’ve been on the pain meds,” Clarke closes her eyes at the embarrassment of what she could of said. 

“She’s not told us what you’ve said but she’s come out looking rather traumatised at times,” Jackson chuckles while Clarke groans. “All I can say is that I came in to the room to check you over once and you mumbled something about Lexa pushing something blue deeper inside you.”

Clarke slaps her head in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks flush.  
“Jesus... can’t wait to have that mother daughter catch up then.”

“She’s due in tomorrow morning so you have a little time,” Jackson smiles before getting up to leave. 

“Wait, what’s my diagnosis then? And how are the others doing?” Clarke asks, worry returning. 

“Anya and Raven both had lucky escapes. Lexa is beginning to wake now so we’ll be assessing the damage..” 

“Wait, Raven was there?” Clarke asks surprised, moving herself forward harshly and hissing as she feels the pain of her injuries for the first time. 

“Woah careful there, you have a few stitches in your back. The other cuts are healing nicely but you’ll be sore for a few days.” Jackson settles Clarke back, “and yes Raven turned up as you were getting medical attention in the ambulance and ended up with a few burns.”

Clarke’s head was beginning to spin, the days catching up on her. As her eyes close, they remain shut, almost willing her to just have a few more hours sleep. Before she nods off she whispers to Jackson, “just make sure Lexa is ok for me please,” and then she was out like a light. 

 

Lexa climbed in to the shower behind Clarke and pushed her up against the wall. Clarke groaned at the cold sensation rubbing against her breasts as Lexa started a slow massage from her shoulders, down her back and over her glutes before kicking her legs wider and swiping through the folds.  
“We’re still in hospital Lexa,” Clarke half groans as Lexa dips a finger in to her heat. She pushes Clarke flat against the wall, arms above her head, kissing the base of her neck before whispering in to her ear.  
“You better be quiet then Doctor Griffin,” and before Clarke can respond, Lexa bites her shoulder while slamming two fingers inside of her and Clarke muffles her moan in to her arm as Lexa makes a point of sliding repeatedly over the spongy spot with her long, slender fingers.  
It really doesn’t take long to feel her orgasm approach, she’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact they had to be quick in the shower anyways. Lexa reaches around to rub her sensitive bud hard and fast, the shower water giving extra lubrication and sending her straight over the edge, moaning and panting against the condensation on the wall. Lexa bends down. 

“What are you d...”  
But Lexa is quick to dip her tongue in to the wetness, cleaning her up and giving Clarke a shiver.  
Suddenly there’s a banging on the shower room door.  
“Clarke, Clarke,” came a familiar voice.  
“Lexa get off me someone is here,” Clarke whispers but Lexa only dives deeper and Clarke tries to pull away but Lexa had an iron grip.  
“Clarke, Clarke,” The voice sounded again and Lexa still wouldn’t let go and instead sucked her sensitive bud in to her mouth as Clarke hid her gasp behind her hand. Lexa set a relentless pace that had Clarke pretty much riving against her face, searching for the next orgasm. Just as it neared there’s a cold sensation splashed against her face. 

Clarke wakes to find herself soaked - in more than one place - and a bored looking Anya standing above her. 

What fresh hell awaits her now? 

 

Anya sat herself down carefully in a chair beside her bed, manoeuvring her bandaged body in to a comfortable position, a look of indifference on her face. If Clarke had the strength she would of launched herself at the cocky, self-serving woman. Instead she fixes her a glare while wiping the water from her face. 

“We’re even now,” Anya laughs at the soaken blonde. 

“We are far from even. Once I use you and put you in danger twice and ultimately fuck you over... THEN we’ll be even,” Clarke practically growls at her while Anya just rolls her eyes. 

“I saved your life but I mean I’ll still say sorry if that’s what you want,” Anya picks at her nails looking unperturbed still. 

“Yeah that’ll make everything alright, a half arsed apology.”

“Look, I’m trying here. I know I fucked up but that’s in the past now. Lexa is recovering well from surgery. Raven is ok, so are Lincoln and Octavia.” Anya says looking at Clarke this time, still with an air of cockiness. 

“No thanks to you,” Lexas voice sounds from the doorway. Clarke’s stomach flutters as Lexa makes her way in to the room. She looks fierce. Her eyes greener than ever, her jaw somehow more pronounced than before. Clarke can see a hint of pain beyond her eyes as she grips her side but Lexa was every ounce a strong Commander, wounded or not. It was pretty hot and Clarke suddenly remembered a part of her recent dream and blushed and looked away. Not before the brunette noticed though, and Clarke would’ve seen a shimmer of a smirk if she kept her eyes on Lexa a moment longer. 

“Lexa you only got out of surgery a few hours ago, you shouldn’t be up,” Anya scolds but Lexa stands tall and eyes her sister. 

“And you shouldn’t be in here harassing Clarke. Yet here we are,” Lexas words are icy and Anya visibly shrinks back at the coldness Lexa is showing to her, “now if you make me rip my stitches I’ll be mighty pissed off. Leave this room and do NOT return.”

Anya huffs but gets up anyways.  
“No need for the dramatics little sis, I didn’t come here for my health. I was checking on her so I could tell you how she was when you woke up. You know, trying to do a good deed and all,” Anya says while walking towards he door. 

“You’ve done enough Anya, just leave us be,” Lexa states firmly, watching Anya leave.

“Let me know if you hear from Roan,” Anya calls back as Lexa frowns, “the bastard has gone awol.” 

Lexa takes a moment of just staring at the door where Anya left before Clarke spoke. 

“I missed you Lexa,” Clarke speaks softly, watching carefully as Lexa turns to look at her. 

“God, I missed you too,” Lexa sighs before walking over and planting a kiss against Clarke’s lips, “I’m so sorry. For everything.”

Lexa kisses Clarke harder, her hand grazing the blondes faces before curling her fingers in to her hair and pulling Clarke in deeper. A sense of relief seems to radiate from both of them with each kiss and each swipe of the tongue. 

Lexa climbs on to the bed slowly, both aware of their injuries but both wanting to be close. They continue to kiss, Clarke sucking in Lexas bottom lip and letting it go with a pop, then Lexa introducing her tongue while changing the angle of the kiss to go deeper. Both saying as much as they can through the passionate kisses. 

Lexa cups Clarke’s breast then lets her hand trail down the blondes body as they both gasp for air while kissing and nipping at eachothers lips. Just as Lexas hand reaches Clarke’s heat there’s a cough from the doorway. 

“Miss Woods if you do not remove that hand of yours I will organise another surgery whereby your hands will be permanently stitched to your backside. How does that sound?”

Lexa pulls her hand out as if it’s been burned, a pink tinge to her cheeks, eyes looking down. Clarke throws her head back against the pillows and lets out a groan of displeasure. 

“Hi mother,” Clarke huffs as Lexa carefully gets off the bed and mumbles something about seeing Clarke later while giving a little nod to Abby as she scoots by. 

And just like that, the Commander is gone and a stony faced Abby looks on from the doorway. God help her now.


	17. Texting in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby makes a point, Anya has some questions and then a bit sexy texting!

Lexa 

Trying her best to avoid eye contact with the mother of the woman she was just intimately touching - in a hospital bed of all places - Lexa left the room as stealthily as she could after undergoing open surgery only hours before. She gets a few steps down the corridor before her name is called.   
“Alexandria Woods stay right there,” Abby sternly shouts and Lexa reluctantly halts her step. 

“Dr Griff...”

“Don’t you Dr Griffin me. You clearly do not respect me or any other medical professional in this hospital considering you’re up on your feet after undergoing surgery last night.”

“No it’s not that...”

“And then to be engaging in physical activity after such surgery, do you want to cause more damage? Open the stitches? Get an infection in it?”

“Of course not, I...”

“Then to top it off you’re manhandling my equally as injured daughter. Do you want her to be in pain? To not recover from those horrible wounds made by a murderer YOU were supposed to apprehend before now?”

“I just wanted to see her.”

“Well you look with your eyes not your hands. Get back to your room and if I see you out I will be stitching body parts together. I mean it!”

Abby turns and walks back in to Clarke’s room. Lexa stands for a moment and she can hear the two having a heated discussion even as she’s halfway down the corridor, no doubt it’ll be about her. She wants to stay and listen but the thought of Abby catching her is enough to send her scuttling back to her room. 

 

She stops by the room Linc and O were sharing and can see them cuddled up in a chair, talking closely. Lexa felt awful that they were involved in all of this. What a mess this whole operation has become. 

“They’re ok you know,” Anya says softly, leaning against the empty nurses station.

“Yeah that’s not the point though is it?” Lexa sighs, not even looking at Anya. 

“I’m sorry.” Anya says before turning and walking to her room while clutching her side. 

Lexa looks after her big sister, contemplating her next move. Can she really stay mad at her? She watches as Anya half hobbles in to her room and Lexa rolls her eyes before puffing out a breath of air and following after her. She opens the room door. 

“How are you Anya? You took some major blows to your stomach.” Lexa asks, genuine concern etched across her face. 

“Honestly? I’m sore as fuck. Twenty stitches across three knife wounds is not that fun. Plus I think I’ve pulled a couple so your girlfriends mother is going to go ham on me isn’t she?”

Lexa chuckles thinking back to Abby’s earlier threats. 

“Yeah we’re going to have to play ball in here, listen to the doctors,” Lexa smiles, then looks down adding, “and she’s not my girlfriend.”

It’s Anyas turn to roll her eyes now. 

“Ok, let’s pretend she’s not an insufferable blonde doctor who I have an unliking for... as your big sister I have to ask some questions,” Anya begins as Lexa scrunches her brow, not keen on any line of questioning especially from her sister. 

“First off,” Anya begins, “you’ve known her less than a week so is it not just physical attraction that’s got you in a headlock?”

“No. I’m not a teenager anymore Anya. I mean don’t get me wrong, she looks amazing naked...”

“Jesus, right. Next question. Other than in the bedroom,” Anya slightly grimaces, “do yous have anything else in common?”

“Apart from being fucked over by you?” Lexa answers a little harsher than intended, Anya flinches a little so Lexa continues, “I mean we’ve only had one date and that wasn’t exactly conventional but we get along. The thing is, I want to spend time with her. Get to know her. It’s been a while since I’ve felt that.”

Lexa can feel Anyas eyes on her so she looks at her big sister who has a serious look on her face. 

“Does she make you happy? Treat you right? That sort of thing?”

“Yeah, Ahn, she does,” and Anya nods before sitting back on her bed, letting a little gasp out at the jolted movement. 

“Get some rest little sis,” Anya says closing her eyes and effectively dismissing Lexa. 

Lexa closes the door gently then turns round bumping straight in to Abby who has her eyebrow raised. 

“Obviously you’re a fan of stitching, I’ll go get the sutures shall I?” Abby asks mockingly. Lexa gives her her best innocent smile. 

“Just checking in on my sister Dr Griffin. But yes get those sutures as Anyas wounds need looking at. If you could sow up her mouth while you’re at it, that’d be great too.”

Abby let’s out a little laugh before entering Anyas room, Lexa hoping she gives her a piece of her mind too. 

 

Back in her room Lexa climbs on to the bed and reaches for her phone.

*Clarke*  
Is it wrong that even though my mother is currently lecturing me all I can think about are your hands? 

 

The text was from half an hour ago but Lexa was hoping Clarke was still thinking about her. 

 

*Lexa*  
Tell me where you want these hands of mine. 

 

The reply was instant. 

 

*Clarke*  
Inside. Deep inside. 

*Lexa*  
How about I kiss up your body, over those toned legs, licking the inside of your thighs then leave open kisses on your stomach until I reach your breasts and I suck and bite each one before kissing up to your neck and jaw and then pushmy tongue past those pink lips of yours..

*Clarke*  
Holy shit, yes.

*Clarke*  
Please, more. 

*Lexa*  
Then my hands will make their way down, pinching those hard nipples first then slowly sliding down to your hot, wet sex. 

*Clarke*  
Yes. 

*Lexa*  
Then I’d use two fingers to swipe through your folds, gathering some wetness so I can coat your bud with it while rubbing circular motions until it’s hard and throbbing for me. 

*Clarke*  
Mmm feels so good. Keep going. 

*Lexa*  
Imagine two of my long fingers reaching deep inside you, hard and fast while my tongue continues to lick around your mouth, swallowing those delicious husky moans as I thrust in to you for extra power 

*Clarke*  
Fuck... yes. 

*Lexa*  
Then just as I feel your walls tightening I’d move down to take your swollen bud in my mouth and suck until you arch your back and cry out my name. 

*Clarke*  
Oh my god Lexa.. fuck. 

*Lexa*  
Then of course I’d clean you up. 

*Clarke*  
Fuck, yes. That was hot. Can I lick your fingers clean though? 

*Lexa*  
God, Clarke. I think I just came.

 

Lexa reaches in to her pants already knowing there’d be a slickness there. A few rubs and a quick thrusting of those long fingers and she felt the tightening of her stomach as she came. It pulled at her stitches for a moment, and she let out a little hiss as she caught her breath. 

Another text pings through. 

*Clarke*  
Nothing like good old morning phone sex. Get some rest and I’ll get one of the nurses to steal you away to have lunch with me later. 

*Lexa*  
Your mother might not like that. 

*Clarke*  
She’s harmless. If she doesn’t find out that is. 

*Lexa*   
Maybes we shouldn’t...

*Clarke*  
:(

*Lexa*  
I’ll see you soon x

Lexa put her phone down and closes her eyes, smile etched on her face as she drifts off thinking of the beautiful blonde.


	18. Confusion in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny banter, angst & plot all rolled up like a sushi roll

Abby

She stomped up the corridor towards her daughters room, furious. Anya had ripped some good stitching and she’d spent an hour sorting it out. Not only that but to find out it was because she too had visited Clarke like Lexa. Was Clarke sleeping with them both behind their backs? Or worse, did the sisters know? Abby wanted answers so she swung open Clarke’s door to find her fast asleep.   
She always was a sucker for her daughter sleeping. She looked so angelic with her blonde curls laying around her face. Abby watched her grown up baby for a moment before checking her charts. She was due for her wounds to be cleaned and although a nurse could easily do it, Abby felt it was her duty. 

Looking around she clocked Clarke’s suitcase and decided she could do with a change of pants at least.   
Unzipping the large case she opened it to find a mound of mess. Tutting at the sight, Abby started removing the clothes one by one and folding them neatly at the side. As she picks up a tshirt she unveils something she can only describe as an ungodly blue defiler. Slowly the rage she felt before coming into the room was back with a vengeance and she snaps on some gloves before picking up the offending item. 

 

Clarke

Hearing the snapping of a glove against skin wakes Clarke from her peaceful slumber. As she opens her eyes she finds peace is long gone as she must’ve descended in to hell as there before her stood her mother holding morpho blue like the fucking elder wand from Harry Potter. Was she about to beat her to death with her own dildo or Avada Kedavra her ass. She wasn’t quite sure at this point. 

 

Raven

Peering through Clarke’s hospital room window to be met with the sight of Abby brandishing a dildo at Clarke was curious to say the least. Does she run and never speak of this to Clarke or go in and save her best friends ass. Raven knew the answer. 

“So that’s where that fucker went?” Raven points at morpho blue as a shocked Abby and Clarke both turn to look at her. 

“Language Raven please. And this... this is yours?” Abby asks, wiggling the rubber instrument at Raven. 

“Yes it’s mine. We packed in such a rush that I guess I threw it in the wrong case. It’s just a joke toy Abby don’t worry,” Raven smoothly lies, catching Clarke’s shoulders visibly soften as her Mother looks between them both. 

“Oh..oh ok. Well here,” Abby holds the dildo out to Raven who takes a step back from it as if it were a hissing snake. 

“She can’t take it out of here and walk around the hospital with it mother. Or do you want to give some oldies a heart attack?” Clarke snaps as Abby turns and places it back in the suitcase. 

“Yes your right. I’m so sorry. Just keep it there and you can figure out how to.. transport it later,” Abby’s cheeks are pink, “I’ll go get the solution for your wounds.”

Raven stands idly just inside the door as she watches Abby fumble with removing her gloves and going out the room. 

“Thank you so much for sharing your Oreos with me when we were ten,” Clarke beams at Raven letting out a little sigh of relief. Raven looks a little puzzled and Clarke continues, “You really are a best friend.”

Raven wasn’t expecting this when she made her way to Clarke’s room. She expected anger or the cold shoulder. Unless...

“Why on earth did you come after me though Rae? My mam said you got the worst burns out of us all,” Clarke eyes Ravens bandages on her legs with sympathy. She didn’t know about her part in the plan. 

“Look Clarke...”

“Rae I know you worry about my safety but promise me you won’t put yourself in danger like that again. I would never ask that of you,” Clarke puts out her arms for a hug and Raven has no words. Instead she takes the hug from her best friend being sure not to squeeze any of her injuries. 

“Ok you two, break it up, I need to look at Clarke’s wounds,” Abby says, back in the room with her supplies, “and do none of you rest? Raven I don’t want you up on that leg, please go back to your room.”

Raven nods at Abby before placing a little kiss on Clarke’s head and leaving the room, only to be met by a furious looking Lexa. 

 

Lexa 

“Some friend you are,” Lexa sneers, squaring to Raven. 

“Woah, Commander, stand down. Anya and I were following Roans orders. The plan was doomed from the beginning, we were screwed over too,” Raven backs away, hands up as Lexa steps in again. 

“You agreed to put her in danger. You take part of the blame for this. For THAT!” Lexa growls, pointing at Clarke through her room window. Abby had Clarke sat with her back to the window, bandages removed, all wounds on show. Her back was a marble glaze of blacks, blues, reds and yellows. Like a sunset over a thunderous sea. 

“I..I only wanted to keep her safe from that monster,” Raven whispers, taking in the sight of Clarke’s injuries. 

“Well you did a piss-poor job, didn’t you,” Lexa sneers once again, face to face with the Latina. 

“Hey Lexa, back the fuck off,” Anya says rounding the corner. 

Lexa stands her ground but let’s Raven move back and away from her, keeping her steely gaze on her as she makes her way towards Anya. 

Clarke’s door opens to show a displeased Abby. 

“Unbelievable,” she says, looking between the three of them as Clarke appears behind her in a wheelchair. 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asks, sensing some tension - other than her mothers. 

“Ontari is out the ICU. Thought we could all go see her,” Anya answers, deliberately avoiding Abby’s glare after her telling off earlier. 

“Ok let’s go,” Clarke says wheeling herself past her mother. 

“Like talking to four brick walls. I swear to god, if you’s hinder that poor girls progress I will personally put yous all in that ICU.” Abby stomps off toward the nurses station, all four looking after her. 

“Let’s be quick before she has an aneurysm,” Clarke says while Lexa takes the handles of the wheelchair to push her as they all hobble off toward Ontaris room. 

 

Ontari looked awful, her pale body hooked up to many machines. The pretty redhead nurse was hooking up a transfusion bag when they entered the room. 

“Oh yous can’t be here. She’s recovering, only immediate family allowed,” the redhead scowls before seeing Clarke in the chair. “Oh Clarke, I mean Dr Griffin. Does your mother know you’re here?” 

“Yes. She said we could have a minute with her as we’re close friends,” Clarke smiles and the redhead blushes a little, “Also, call me Clarke. My mother can keep the Dr Griffin nametag.”

The red head nods and smiles again at Clarke. 

“I’ll be back in a moment then. I’m Zoe by the way,” she smiles shyly once again before leaving the room. 

Anya has a bemused expression on her face, even more so after seeing Lexas stony face.   
“Looks like someone has a fan Blondie,” Anya laughs and Clarke rolls her eyes. 

Ontari stirs in her bed and they all look on to see her open her eyes. 

“Get her some water,” Clarke says yo Lexa who grabs a cup and a straw. Ontari nods her thanks at Lexa while taking a long sip of the cool liquid. 

“What did I do to deserve this wake up reception,” Ontari grimaces as she moves her body ever so slightly trying to look up more. 

“Don’t move,” Lexa says, “we’re just here to see how you’re doing.”

“I’ve been better,” Ontari laughs but it quickly turns in to a cough that clearly hurts her. A machine starts beeping behind her.

“Shit,” Anya mumbles, looking out the room for some assistance.

“Have yous found Roan yet?” Ontari asks, slightly gasping for air, her skin growing paler. 

“Press the buzzer!” Clarke shouts to Raven who pushes it, wide eyes watching on. 

“How did you know he was missing?” Lexa asks, confusion on her face and taking no notice of the redhead bounding back in the room. 

“Yous need to leave,” Zoe says as Raven backs out with Clarke in hand. Lexa didn’t budge and Anya moved to her side. 

“Come in sis we need to go,” she pulls at Lexas arm. 

“Hang on,” Lexa says as Ontari reaches out to Lexa pulling her in to her. 

Leaning down, Lexa feels a pull on her stitches but pushes her ear closer to Ontari. Nurses and doctors swarm the room but Lexa stays put trying to listen to Ontari through her laboured breathing. 

Suddenly it’s a blur of pushing and shoving, doctors pulling Anya out first then grabbing at Lexa. 

Out in the hallway, Lexa holds on to her side that’s now seeping red on to her tshirt. Anya looks no better as she sits in a chair wheezing. 

“What did she say?” Anya grits out through her obvious pain. 

Suddenly Abby is storming down the corridor. She takes in Lexa and Anyas dripping wounds and grinds her teeth. 

“Get back to Clarke’s room, lock the door, only let me in,” Abby states firmly before opening the door to Ontaris room, doctors and nurses still rushing around her. 

“Finn has gone missing, get back to that room now,” Abby says, looking at Clarke with worried eyes before moving in to Ontaris room to help. 

The four look between each other then to Lexa. 

“Roan shot Ontari.”


	19. Hide and seek in the gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three F’s - Fluff, fun & fucking. Enjoy!

Clarke

The next few days went by in a blur. CCTV showed Finn leaving the hospital and a nurse named Allie had not returned since that day, possibly another one of Roans ‘inside women’. Extra security were enlisted for the hospital, covert officers outside watching the hospital around the clock. 

Lexa and Anya were confined to their rooms - an ‘Abby induced’ bed rest - previous stitches torn rather badly leaving some nasty gaping wounds which Abby grumbled about added scarring. Neither sister was bothered by this prospect, both rather a fan of prominent battle scars and wearing them proudly. 

Abby allowed Clarke a two hour window to visit Lexa each day as long as she used her wheelchair. She was also essentially forbidden to get up or move about so she had to sneak a quick kiss from those luscious lips of Lexas (they were far too inviting not to.) 

Clarke didn’t visit Anya but noticed Raven going in to her room, often bringing Anya out in a wheelchair and going off around the hospital together. They would always come back appearing quite jovial which Clarke found curious. 

A few days later, Clarke entered Lexas room pushing the same wheelchair she had been confined to for the last week or so. 

“Clarke, your mother will go mad if she sees you out of that thing and I look forward to these two hours with you everyday,” Lexa pouts while swinging her own legs over the bed to get off. 

“Aw that’s sweet Lex but my mother has signed me out of this,” Clarke grins, “and I signed you in to it.”

Lexa looks at Clarke for a moment trying to guess the hidden meaning to this. It doesn’t take long. 

“We’re going to spy on Anya and Raven aren’t we?” Lexa grumbles but slowly makes her way over to the wheelchair and sits. 

“No we’re just going to go for a short walk, stretch my legs, get you some air...” 

“And if we happen to come across those two it would be coincidental,” Lexa finishes, rolling her eyes but secretly excited to get away from staring at the same four walls. 

“Exactly,” Clarke beams again, bending to kiss Lexas cheek but letting out a puff of air as she feels her skin pull at the movement. Lexa automatically reaches to cup Clarke’s face at the obvious pain etched across it and ends up pulling her own wound and grabbing her side. 

“Do I need to stop these two hours yous spend together as well?” Abby’s voice comes from behind Clarke. 

“Mom we’re fine,” Clarke huffs, wheeling Lexa around and out the door. Abby raised her eyebrows at the two. 

“No. Strenuous. Exercise.” Abby enunciates each word slowly. 

“Got it mom.”

“That means no sex too,” Abby calls as they walk away. Clarke winces at the slight embarrassment but nods her head as she catches Lexas ears going pink as well. 

“So where are we going Clarke? Do you even know your way around here yet?” Lexa asks looking behind at the blonde who just smirks at her. 

“I done a week long trial run three months before moving here. I needed to see if I could tolerate my mother mostly,” Clarke grimaces, “these last few days have me regretting that decision almost.”

Lexa laughs as Clarke pushes her down a corridor. At the very end she pushes her through some double doors and Lexas eyes squint at the bright light before opening and the sight is enough to make her gasp. Clarke had pushed her into a garden full of the most beautiful flowers. 

“This is what convinced me to work here,” Clarke practically whispers as she parks Lexa up in a spot under a cherry kanzan blossom tree and takes a seat at a bench beside her.   
They sat in front of a swishing three tiered waterfall feature, bluebells peeking out between the rocks and pink and white waterlilies dotted around the bottom tiers still waters edge. 

“This is beautiful Clarke,” Lexa says looking on in wonder at the beautiful scene. 

Clarke gets up slowly and moves away from Lexa before going completely out of sight. Lexa closes her eyes, tuning in to the sounds of the water, birds chirping, insects buzzing before she hears quiet footsteps beside her. Lexa opens her eyes to a blushing Clarke who is holding out a bunch of fresh cut lavender roses for her. Lexa takes them and smells the fresh petals. 

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa blushes, “these are... something else.”

Clarke sits down again, looking away from Lexa before explaining, “Lavender roses symbolise a love at first sight.”

Lexa turns, speechless at this romantic gesture. Clarke continues, “I first seen you in the airport before boarding the flight,” Clarke confesses, a slight blush continuing its way up her neck and face, “I did a double take, watched you stride off to the departure desk. I was mortified when I dropped that tin on you.”

Lexa laughs before pulling a rose away from the bunch in her hand and passing it over to Clarke. 

“I suppose you should have one too,” Lexa smiles, “I seen you walking down the cabin aisle and I was taken with you from that very moment. I wasn’t just furious that Anya had clearly set the seats up, I was angry that I couldn’t get to know you without jeopardising the job.” 

They both smile at the admissions, Clarke twirling her rose and Lexa smelling hers again. This moment of total peace interrupted when a loud voice cuts through the silence. 

“Ha! I found it! Oh shit, I dropped it!” Ravens voice came from somewhere in the hospital garden. 

“Well get it you idiot!” Anyas shrill voice following. 

“It’s going down stream! I didn’t think they floated! Anya look it’s floating!”

“Just pick the damn thing up before...”

Suddenly a blue object falls from the top tier of the water fountain. It plops in to the second tier then down on to the last tier, disrupting the water lilies and sloshing the water on to the path. 

“Oh now look what you did! If you’ve lost that they’ll kill us!”

“You’re the one who hid it in a ridiculous place!”

“Just go and get it Raven!”

Clarke quickly makes her way over to the fountain to find morpho blue in all its glory, glistening in the water, indeed floating. Clarke swipes it up quickly before making her way back over to Lexa. 

“Unbelievable,” Lexa says, looking at the dildo in Clarke’s hand. 

“They’ve been playing hide and seek with our fucking dildo. Who even does that?” Clarke says, bewilderment etched upon her face. 

“Let’s get back inside quick, let them think they’ve lost it,” Lexa laughs as Clarke smirks at the suggestion, quickly hiding it in her jacket and zipping it up before grabbing the wheelchair handles and moving as swift as possibly back out the garden and through the double doors. 

“I can’t see it Anya! What we going to do?” are the last words they hear before they make their way back towards their hospital rooms. 

Back in Clarke’s room, Lexa gets up slowly from the wheelchair and takes Clarke’s face in her hands. She leans in and kisses her lips slowly, pulling gently on Clarke’s lower lip before slipping her tongue, asking for entrance. Clarke obliges and kisses back, swiping her tongue across Lexas, one or both of them moaning at the taste. The kiss is slow but passionate enough for Clarke to suddenly feel herself backed against the rooms door gently. Lexa moves her hand to lock the door, turning her head and moving in for an even deeper kiss, Clarke letting out a little gasp. 

“Remember that dream you had?” Lexa asks, pulling away only to plant kisses on Clarke’s jaw and top of her neck. 

“Which one?” Clarke husks as Lexa licks over her pulse point before biting down, sucking then letting the skin go with a ‘pop’. 

“The hot shower sex one.”

“Mmmnn,” Clarke can only hum her acknowledgement as Lexa swaps to the other side of her neck and places open mouth kisses up until she’s right beside her ear lobe. Lexa gives it a small bite then whispers, “how about we recreate it.”

Lexa looks in to Clarke’s eyes, understanding the worry about their injuries and conveying the message that they’ll take it slow. Clarke nods and Lexa keeps eye contact as she removes her own tshirt to reveal a black bra underneath. Clarke slowly takes her own tshirt off but instead she has no bra to help with the healing of her injury’s. 

Lexa watches as Clarke’s round breasts wobble with the movement, wetting her lips at the sight. She leans in to take a stiff peak in her mouth, swirling her tongue around while cupping the other breast before giving it a rough pinch. Clarke lets out a moan at this and Lexa does the same with the other breast. 

Clarke pulls Lexas face up to hers and kisses her hard, both mouths open, lips grazing teeth as tongues battle. Clarke reaches around and undoes Lexas bra, pulling the straps down and grabbing her own handful as the garment hits the floor. Clarke moans as Lexa gasps and Lexa is suddenly reaching in to Clarke’s bottoms. They’re lounge pants with an elastic waist so Lexa easily fits her arm in and cups Clarke’s heat, rubbing her fingers across the bud and down to find a wet patch. This turns Lexa on even more as she thrusts her tongue in to the blondes mouth while pulling the pants down, letting them drop as Clarke stands out of them. 

Lexa continues to rub Clarke’s heat over her panties as Clarke undies Lexas bottoms and lets them drop too. Pulling away from the kiss to catch their breath, they both look at one another before both pulling off their panties. Fully naked they open the shower door and both step inside. 

Lexa starts the water and brings her and Clarke underneath, letting the water drip over their heads as they kiss languidly, water making their lips slide together effortlessly. Both let out moans but it’s Lexa who takes action, swiping her fingers through folds before inserting a finger. Clarke pulls Lexa in closer, sending the finger deeper and letting out a little gasp. Lexa adds another finger and begins agonisingly slow thrusts in to the blonde. Clarke bucks her hips but Lexa keeps the slow pace, working her up nicely before dropping to her knees. She keeps her posture straight to not aggravate her wound. 

“I want you to ride my face Clarke,” Lexa says from below, green meeting blue magnetically. 

Without hesitation Clarke angles her sex over Lexas mouth and lowers herself on to the brunettes waiting tongue and then throws her head back with pleasure. Lexa swipes and sucks before thrusting her long tongue in to the waiting heat. Clarke rides her face slowly at first before picking up the pace as Lexa steadies her by holding and massaging her bum cheeks, pushing Clarke’s heat further in to her mouth. 

Clarke’s riding becomes more erratic as her orgasm nears, but Lexa keeps the pace, letting her nose nudge the stiff bud before Clarke hits her peak, letting out a long moan as she runs herself slowly over Lexas tongue, bringing herself down from the high. Lexa laps up the juices before letting go of Clarke. 

For a moment, Clarke steps back in a fluid motion, flushed face scrunching up as her legs suddenly buckle. Before Lexa can fully comprehend what’s happening, Clarke’s legs fully give way and she falls sideways. Lexa manages to grab the flailing blonde but not before Clarke reaches out, pulling the emergency chord. 

Oh no.


	20. Whispering in the corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, a revelation & is that a Commander I see?
> 
> Next chapter up tomorrow as I felt it needed splitting.

Abby

“Are you seriously guarding my room now?” Clarke snaps as Abby rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t be silly you know I have better things to do than that,” Abby helps Clarke forward to check her back wounds, “my interns however, are taking turns.”  
Clarke tutted at this information as Abby rubs cream on to her wounds. 

“I’m not twelve,” Clarke protests. 

“After that shower stunt, I am fully aware that you’re not a child,” Abby scowls. 

“Are you going to tell me who told you?”

“Clarke honey, the whole hospital knew. Even Ontari heard under the most potent sedation. Poor Zoe is still bright red even now after catching yous like that,” Abby has a little smirk behind Clarke’s back but schools her features for when Clarke turns to her. Best not to let Clarke think she approves of her actions. 

“How is Ontari? Has she said anymore?” Clarke asks sincerely as she pulls her tshirt back down and sits back. 

“She’s off the machines, breathing for herself. I’ve repeated this to Lexa who I’m sure will tell you when she sneaks in to your room again tonight,” Abby gives Clarke a pointed stare. 

“She doesn’t..”

“Don’t.” Abby interrupts, “I know everything Clarke so keep it PG. Tonight is your last night anyways.”

Clarke looks to her mother sharply. 

“Wait, you’re discharging us?” Clarke asks incredulously. 

 

Clarke

“Yes, tomorrow. All four of you actually,” Clarke beams at the prospect of alone time with Lexa, “you can have the weekend to say your goodbyes then you can finally start here at the hospital. Light duties first of course.”

Clarke had shut out her mother at the mention of goodbyes. She’d never let herself think of it until now. Maybes Lexa will stay. 

“What if I’m not healed though?” Clarke asks as Abby begins collecting her things to leave. 

“You mean what if Lexa stays? She isn’t darling, she told me today. She also agreed that working here would be the best thing for you now. Normality.” 

“She said that...” Clarke was hurt. And angry. How dare Lexa talk about this with her mother of all people. 

“Look I know you and Lexa need to have this conversation,” Abby starts backing out the room, “sometimes things run their course Clarke.”

Abby closes the door as Clarke jumps off the bed. She shuffles to the door mindful of the intern outside her room. Clarke watches as her mother moves down the corridor before opening the door. 

“Oh hey,” she says to the fresh faced lanky boy hovering just outside.

“Miss..Miss Griffin, is everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine but I was just wondering if my mom got me the jug of water I asked for? I’m parched,” Clarke leans against the door frame and stares fully in to the interns eyes. 

“Er.. water? Ah.. no.. she didn’t mention...”

“Oh well I’ll get it don’t worry,” Clarke shrugs, pushing up from the frame. 

“NO!” A nervous shout, Clarke knows she’s got him, “I... I’ll get it don’t worry Miss Griffin. Please lie down I won’t be long.”

With that, the intern practically runs off in the direction of the kitchen and Clarke takes her opportunity to half-jog to Lexas as room. 

As she moves past Ravens room she hears rather loud whispering going on inside. Although Clarke wants answers off Lexa she can’t help but listen in on Ravens conversation. Stepping closer, it’s no surprise she hears Anyas voice too. 

“Look, we can just pretend like we never touched the damn thing!” Anya is saying. 

“Look I betrayed her once I can’t do this again,” comes Ravens voice. 

“Losing her dildo is hardly like organising her kidnap Raven.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at this information as it sinks in. A sick feeling bubbles up in her stomach. Raven helped? She stumbles in a daze past the room and up towards Lexas room. Another intern is sat close by and jumps up at her appearance. 

“Miss Gr...”

But Clarke just opens Lexas door where their eyes meet as Lexa stands up from the floor where she was stretching. 

“Clarke? Are you..?”

“Tell me you didn’t know about the kidnap, about Ravens involvement?” Clarke steps back as Lexa steps forward. 

“I swear I didn’t know about anything until I was on the plane headed home,” Lexa tried stepping close again but Clarke again steps back. 

“But you’ve known this past week?” Clarke grits out, “and tell me you’re not leaving once we’re discharged.”

“Clarke, please,” Lexa reaches out but Clarke steps back once more, hitting the edge of the door. 

Clarke turns to leave but is spun round so fast she loses her bearings for a moment, her sight blurring as her back hits the wall beside the door. 

Lexa closes the door then locks it. An intern peers through the door window but a sharp “leave,” from Lexa and her fierce green eyes is enough to send the intern scuttling away. Lexa pulls the chord to shut the window blinds, dimming the room. 

 

Lexa

“I’m not letting you leave in your state. You will listen, ClarKe,” Lexa almost growls and Clarke gulps at the sudden change. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Clarke squares her blue eyes to the green. 

“I’m not letting your stubbornness and rash decision making cause a rift between what we have,” Lexa says evenly, “so to answer your question, I’m talking to you, Miss Griffin.” 

Lexa is mere inches away from Clarke who’s eyes bore in to her like a meteor touching through the earths atmosphere. They both look on for what seems like hours when only seconds pass. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispers, conveying a thousand meanings with those two words and her sincere eyes. 

Clarke eyes her for a few seconds longer, eyes searching for what the mind needs. Lexas eyes never faulter, looking on steadily, waiting patiently for Clarke’s next move. Clarkes eyes drop for a brief second before she crashes their lips together. 

It’s a ferocious pull and push of lips and tongue, passion bursting through from the anguish. Fingers pull at clothes, hands rub over skin and the battle of dominance is won by Lexa who essentially has Clarke pinned to the wall with her pelvis. Lexa pulls back as they both gasp for air, eyes again trained on each other. 

“Lexa please unlock this door so I can escort my daughter back to her room in time for her final physio session while you finish your stretches. Once that’s complete you are both free to leave. Tonight.” 

Keeping her eyes on the glistening blue in front of her, Lexa leans forward and unlocks the door, one word dancing about in front of them. Tonight.


	21. Kissing through the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Ranya moment anyone?

Clarke 

She couldn’t read her mother’s expression. Usually Abby couldn’t keep her disdain from showing on her face but right now she was pretty neutral. Other than the odd threat, she’d been pretty chilled since she got to the hospital considering she was kidnapped by a murderer who tortured her before blowing up his house..

“You’re different,” as if on cue Abby speaks, still looking ahead, “since you arrived, battered and bruised, you only needed me medically. Normally, you’d you’d seek my emotional support Clarke but you automatically chose Lexa for that.”

Clarke mulls over her words as they reach her room, physiotherapist already setting up inside. 

“What I mean is, I haven’t seen you like this since, well, forever. You and Lexa seem to be a bit of an unstoppable force.”

Clarke nods, a little smile on her face. She knew from the beginning that Lexa was special but for others to notice was a comforting thought. 

“But I must ask Clarke... you and Anya?” Abby wiggles her eyebrows and Clarke scowls. 

“What do you mean me and Anya?” 

“Does Lexa know about yous?” Abby asks and Clarke scrunches her brow further. 

“Does she know what?”

“Don’t make me spell it out. You and Anya seemed close when you arrived too. She visited often and I couldn’t help but wonder...”

“You and Anya?” Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke then looked to Anya who was standing beside her. 

“Mom you’ve got this wrong...” Clarke started. 

“Yeah Abby, honestly I’m not exactly your daughters biggest fan,” Anya adds.

“There’s a fine line between love and hate. But maybes I was wrong. Please finish your physio Clarke then come find me to sign your discharge paperwork.” Abby walks off down the corridor, leaving a nonplussed Clarke and Anya eyeing each other with contempt as Raven looks on sceptically. 

“Yous two wouldn’t...” Raven begins her question and both reply quickly. 

“Not a chance.”

“Nope, never ever.” 

And that conversation is quickly dropped. 

“Look Clarke, Anya and I have something to say,” Raven gears up for her confession. 

Clarke looks over her best friend then steps forward squaring her shoulders. 

“Rae, I couldn’t care less about that dildo,” Clarke starts, although that’s not entirely true as she had a few plans for it tonight actually, “but when were you thinking of telling me you were in on my kidnap?” 

Raven was clearly not prepared for this line of questioning as she paled, bowing her head and stepped back. Anya steps forward. 

“That’s on me Griffin,” Anya says almost robotically, slime straight and standing to attention. 

“Anya, if I wanted your input I would’ve asked for it,” Clarke glared at Anya, blue eyes daring her to speak. Anya steps back, hesitantly so, but still a sigh of backing down. 

“If I want to speak with either of you, I’ll contact yous. Otherwise don’t contact me.”

And with that Clarke walks in to her room and greets the physiotherapist. 

 

Anya

She had to give it to the blonde, she was ballsy. She can see why Lexa went to jello after meeting her on the plane. 

Raven had walked off mortified at the blonde knowing her input in the shoddy kidnap plot. She had grown fond of the Latino, so much so that she felt inclined to solve the mess she’d helped cause between the two best friends. She just wasn’t sure how she could do that just yet. 

Anya made her way across to Levas room and was surprised to see her packing. 

“You going somewhere sis?”

Lexa looked across at her, that look of disappointment showing across those green eyes. Anya wouldn’t admit it out loud but it made her crumble a little. She’d always looked out for her little sister, always tried to be the role model Lexa needed. How was she supposed to know this one deal with Roan was going to literally blow up in her face. 

“Did Abby tell you what Ontari said?” Lexa says, still packing and not answering her sisters question. 

“That he looked like a broken man when shooting her? Yeah, I’m not sure what I think of it.” Anya sits in a chair as Lexa zips up her bag. 

“I’ve done some digging, Roans mother is in a lot of debt. Finn is loaded. Maybes its a money thing,” Lexa looks across at Anya as she grabs her bag and throws a leather jacket over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, maybes. We can brainstorm back at the office. Flight is 9pm Sunday. Where you going?”

Lexa is practically out the door and Anya has to get up and follow her. 

“Abby is discharging us now. I’ll be staying with Clarke. I’ll see you at the airport around 6pm then.” Lexa doesn’t wait for Anyas reply as she strides down the corridor and Anya knows better than to go after her. 

Anya lets out a huff as she heads for Ravens room hoping the crazy girl can cheer her up with her ridiculous conversation. 

 

Raven 

“Put a blue bow on it and you’re good to go! Thanks, bye!”

“Do I even want to know what you’re grinning about?” Anya asks as Raven throws her phone on to the hospital bed. 

“Nope, you really don’t,” Raven replies as she undoes a bandage on her leg. She winces at the pain, the burn still causing quite an amount of pain. Abby had left some extra cream for her wounds and Raven opened the lid to reapply. 

“Hey I’ll do that,” Anya says walking towards Raven. 

“Don’t be silly Anya I don’t want you touching this,” Raven grimaces as she points to her leg but Anya pulls the pot of cream from her hands anyways and kneels down. 

“It’s fine honestly, I need to feel like I’m helping someone since I’m clearly failing at being a decent sister these days.” Anya doesn’t look up and instead takes a generous amount of cream to smother over Ravens wounds. 

“Yeah, well, meet your new best friend since I’ve rightly been dumped for my shitty decision making,” Raven half laughs but there’s no smile. She lets out a sigh of relief as Anya applies more cream before reapplying a fresh bandage. 

The care and softness of Anyas hands surprises Raven. Anya has always been a force to recon with, something Raven has revelled in since meeting the woman. The flirting has always been there but neither has acted upon it, instead both choosing to be platonic partners in crime, quite literally. 

But Raven felt a shift at Abby’s allegations that Anya was harbouring feelings for her blonde best friend. That’s the story of Ravens life, her blonde friend being favoured by lovers and friends alike. She’d be damned if it happened again though. 

Anya stood up and smiled at Raven before moving back. 

“Ah, where do you think you’re going? I’ve showed you mine so it’s only fair you show me yours,” Raven wiggles her brows and Anyas smile widens. 

“Can you ever not flirt? Like for one day?” Anya shakes her head but unravels her large bandage that is wrapped around her torso. 

Raven gasps at the sight, not at the red wounds though, but at the defined lines of Anyas stomach. The dim light of the evening showing every muscle line. 

“Yeah I know, they’re not very appealing,” Anya says while feeling the wounds with her finger. A slight blush covers the older sisters face, a look that raven knows well herself. Embarrassment. 

“Don’t,” Raven almost whispers and Anya looks up. Raven clears her throat. “Don’t be embarrassed. I mean, look at my mangled leg. We all have scars Anya.”

“I kinda thought they looked good to begin with. Now it’s just a reminder of my failure,” Anya says dejectedly looking down and frowning at the scars again. 

“Hey, you’ll sort this Anya. I know you will,” Raven smiles as Anya looks up and just like that, the air between them changes. Raven looks down to Anyas lips and back up again, searching for a sign. Anya licks her lips and lets out a small breath of air before leaning forward and capturing the Latinos lips with her own. It’s a slow kiss, both letting their lips part and slide against each others in a steady rhythm. Both exploring the others mouths before pulling apart for a second, catching a breath and then leaning in and kissing a bit harder this time. Anya grabs Ravens face, changing the angle again and letting her tongue explore. Raven surrenders to the passion Anya shows, enjoying the deepening kiss and adding her own tongue to the party. 

Raven uses the opportunity to gently feel Anyas stomach before smiling. Anya slows the kiss before stopping and pulling back to look at the Latino. 

“What?” Anya asks smiling too, while placing a couple of kisses on Ravens neck, jaw then lips. 

“You’re fucking hot that’s what.”


	22. Kissing through the christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get straight to it shall we?

Clarke’s legs were increasingly becoming weaker with every thrust Lexa gave. It had passed the point of sensual love making and was complete animalistic behaviour, both searching for their climax however possible. Clarke had her hand between her legs, rubbing her slick clit as Lexa used both hands to grip her hips and drive the strap on practically through her. Clarke thinks Lexas loss of control is probably down to the vibrating egg she’d inserted in to her before they began this round of love making. Clarke had turned the vibration up to maximum to see how far she could push Lexa, and boy was she finding out. 

As much as she was upset with Raven right now, the box of ‘goodies’ she had sent over were definitely a good start to making it up to her. 

“Holy fuck Lexa keep going,” Clarke gasps as Lexa pretty much grunts while continuing to slam in to her. Clarke pushes her ass out, pressing into the harness and effectively pressing against Lexas swollen centre. The dildo slipped deeper at her actions too and Clarke’s eyes rolled back. Both let out hard moans before Lexa somehow sped up her swift pace. Another swipe between her legs and a particularly hard thrust from Lexa had Clarke spiralling over the edge, gasping and shouting Lexas name. 

The very sound of Clarke’s raspy voice tipped Lexa over the edge and she came straight after, her body shuddering and shaking as she falls limp over Clarke’s body that’s now sprawled across her new kitchen countertop. 

Both lay catching their breath for a few seconds, beads of sweat dripping down both bodies. 

“That’s the kitchen and living room done. Where am I fucking you next?” Lexa breathes into Clarke’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses around the back of her neck and shoulders before laying her head on her back, still breathing heavy. 

“Slow down stallion. I don’t know what you’re in to but I’ll collapse soon if I don’t find that bag of takeaway food you threw down when we got in,” Clarke gasps out. 

“Weak,” Lexa laughs before pulling out of Clarke and pushing the straps down so everything drops to the floor. She then pulls out the still vibrating eggs, letting out a little gasp before saying, “and you know exactly what I’m in to.”  
Lexa gives Clarke’s backside a quick slap as she walks past and around the counter, down the hallway to retrieve the bag of takeaway. 

Clarke finally peels herself off the kitchen countertop, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and sitting down on the sofa beside Lexa who was already dishing out the food. 

“Incase I forget to tell you,” Clarke says taking a box of noodles, “I am so glad I dropped that tin on your head.”

Lexa spoons some rice in to her mouth and sits back, looking at the blonde with what can only be described as heart eyes. 

“Crazily enough, I’m glad you did too,” she smiles, “but technically should we thank Anya for placing you in the seat and consequently on my radar?”

“Uh ah, no, we aren’t mentioning their names today,” Clarke speaks through a mouthful of noodles. 

“So you’re not going to thank Raven for the goods?” Lexa wiggles her brows as they swap the boxes. 

“No I will not. Not until I’ve used each item. Twice.” Clarke takes a large gulp of her water bottle. 

“Well I really want to thank them...” Lexa begins but stops as a naked Clarke stands up, her centre pretty much at Lexas eye level. 

“I just told you that i don’t want to talk about them and what are you doing? Talking about them. I think I need to punish you, Commander.” Clarke walks over to the box and pulls out a flogger and Lexa raises her eyebrow. 

“Get in that bedroom now, stand in the middle and touch your toes,” Clarke affirms, whacking the flogger off the palm of her hand, making a slapping noise. Lexa grins at this but does as she’s told and makes sure to add an extra wiggle as she walks in to the bedroom. 

The whole apartment is pretty sparse since Clarke hadn’t officially moved in so she’d had thrown a few blankets and furs on to the bed for later. She also found a bag of candles that she’d placed around the rooms too, giving it all a calming and sensual feeling. 

As Clarke steps in to room, she places the box on the floor while Lexa bends over giving her an eyeful of the prize. Clarke licks her lips as she takes in the sight before her. Walking over slowly she gently presses the flogger over Lexas ass before pulling back and letting it slap against one cheek. A little gasp comes from Lexa and Clarke gears up to do the same to the second cheek. 

Slap! This is a little harder and Lexa moves forward and lets out another gasp but stays bent over, ass deliciously in the air. Clarke gears up again, this time bringing it down on Lexas centre that is peeking out just underneath and this time Lexa lets out a moan. 

Clarke continues with the slapping, often sliding in a finger in to Lexas burning heat until Lexa is on her hands and knees panting. Her glistening centre aches for Clarke’s touch and the blonde doesn’t hold back as she inserts two fingers in to the brunette and starts an agonisingly slow pace. Lexa whines and moans at the contact, pushing back on the fingers as Clarke rubs over some of the red marks she’s left on Lexas ass with her free hand. 

Clarke removes her fingers to Lexas dismay but replaces them swiftly with her tongue as she pulls apart Lexas cheeks to get deeper access to the wet core. 

“God, ClarKe, yes right there,” Lexa gasps, pushing back on to Clarke’s tongue searching for more friction. She continues this motion as she feels her climax build inside then suddenly she hears a buzzing sound. No sooner than hearing it she feels the blonde press a vibration against her clit as her tongue dives deep in to her core at the same time. 

This sensation brings Lexa closer and she thrusts in to the vibration until she falls over the edge with Clarke being there to catch her. Clarke laps up the wetness then allows Lexa to fall forward catching her breath as she lays flat on the floor. 

Clarke tries to get up but Lexa rolls on to her back then pulls the blonde over her with her long, slender legs.   
With hands propping herself up at either side of the brunettes head, Clarke looks down in to bright green eyes. 

“I told you I’m fucking you in every room Clarke,” Lexa husks out before sliding her fingers through the blondes folds. Clarke moans at the contact, suddenly realising that the throbbing was back between her legs. 

“I’ll get a toy out for you to ride,” Lexa says trying to sit up but Clarke pushes her down. 

“I want to feel you Lexa. Only you.”

Lexa looks in to the blue orbs before she reaches up to kiss the blonde on her puffy lips, a small peck at first before turning her head and opening the kiss up. Tongues gently caress and Lexa slides her hands over Clarke’s body, down to her bottom and back up before snaking around to capture her full breasts. Clarke moans in to Lexas mouth as the brunette kneads her breasts before tweaking the nipples, sending waves of pleasure to her centre.

Lexa pulls up her leg and Clarke immediately starts a grind on it, leaving her slickness to coat Lexas skin.

At some point their bodies press together, both with legs pressing to their cores as they continue a slow pace of rubbing against each other while kissing passionately and letting out moans in to eachothers mouths. 

It’s a sensual and loving moment as both girls climax at the same time, blue meeting green briefly, both conveying loving words to each other without saying anything. 

Clarke lies on top of Lexa as they both close their eyes for some time, just revelling in the closeness. 

Clarke was just feeling herself drift off when a sultry voice speaks out. 

“Can you hear that? It’s the bathroom calling us for a final fuck in the shower.”

Clarke lifts her head up and grins at the brunette, a surge of energy pulsating through her, willing her to continue this cumming crusade. 

“Ok but only if we use that flashing one in the bath,” Clarke says with excited eyes. 

“Deal.”

And both were up and off to the bathroom ready for round four or five, neither bothered about keeping count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another clotheless clexa chapter orrr shall I move this along? Up to yous :)


	23. Peeking down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa smut & fluff continued

The morning sun reflected on the pools of water on the bathroom floor. Half empty takeaway cartons lay on the coffee table. Clothes remained scattered down the hallway where they were abandoned the night before. Silence enveloped the apartment where Lexa lay sleeping and Clarke looked on at the beautiful brunette before her. 

Dipping below the bed furs, Clarke kissed her way up Lexas toned thigh and up over the bikini line before moving up to the bottom of Lexas stomach. Lexa moves but stays asleep as Clarke faintly traces her lips over the healing scar before traveling down back to where the heat was pulling her in. 

A few swipes of her tongue had the brunette groaning before opening her legs so Clarke could get better access. The blonde dipped and sucked, remembering all of her companions tells and making her buck in to her face as well as pushing her head further in. 

Clarke reached up for tweak at a nipple before dragging her hand down over the firm muscles on Lexas stomach. Her hand continues to move down, replacing her tongue with some firm rubbing before dipping inside the gasping brunette. 

Clarke was still yet to hear a full blown moan which kicked at her competitive side - something Lexa was well aware of. The only feasible option was to play naughty. So Clarke took out her partially dipped fingers before bringing them to her mouth and sucking loudly, giving out a little moan of her own before letting them leave her swirling tongue with a ‘pop’. That done the trick - Lexa let out almost a roar of pleasure and Clarke brought her head out of the fire for a second. 

“I swear you sometimes sound like some kind of mighty alpha that I half expect a huge dick to unfurl from down here,” Clarke grins while catching a breather. 

Lexa rolls her eyes at the blondes distraction but smirks nonetheless. 

“Would you still want to make me come if that happened?”

“Of course...” Clarke frowns, not entirely understanding the questioning. 

Lexa jumps up to Clarke’s surprise and walks out the room. Clarke puts her head on the bed trying to figure out if what she said was in any way hurtful to her. 

“Care to show me?”

Clarke looks up at the sound of Lexas voice coming from the doorway and turns to see the brunettes naked form, morpho blue standing proud. Clarke was suddenly relieved that she remembered to wash the toys last night before crawling her way in to bed after a night of earth shattering and endless orgasm. Could she manage two days in a row?

“Lex I don’t think I can take much more unless you don’t want me to walk straight again.”

Lexa grins devilishly and proudly for a second before switching to a more innocent look. 

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Lexa says sweetly while walking over the bed, “but first you need to make me come ClarKe.”

Well that was it, Clarke was suddenly on her knees before the brunette and taking in the tip of morpho blue. As Clarke pulled back and then sunk her mouth a bit lower to take more in, the double end gave Lexa the ultimate feel of the push and pull. 

“Mm Clarke, yes.”

Clarke continued her ministrations, sucking hard and making Lexa clench before pushing down as Lexa let out long groans. A quicker pace and some rubbing soon had Lexa reaching her peak as she pulled out the toy so Clarke could lap up the spilling juices. 

Once recovered, Lexa easily inserts the toy again and pulls the blonde to her feet before pushing her on to the bed. Lexa climbs on top inserting the tip almost immediately and gaining a hot moan from Clarke at the welcomed intrusion. 

“Slow Lex.”

Lexa bent forward and kissed the blonde leisurely as morpho blue slid in gradually until the blonde was full to the brim. 

Lexa began small but deliberate thrusts in to the blonde as Clarke swivelled her hips to meet them and moaned at the hot, passionate fucking. 

They continued like this until both were sweaty messes, kissing eachothers lips and tasting the salty drops, breathing hard. 

Lexa bites at Clarke’s bottom lip and she snakes her hand between their sweaty bodies and rubs over Clarke’s bud while quickening the thrusts a little. Clarke lets out a moan, breathing faster as her climax approaches. A few more thrusts and flicks and the blonde shouts out Lexas name, bringing the brunette over the edge too. 

Lexa lies across the blonde, heavy breathing and letting a few twitchy thrusts end her pleasure as they lie together for a few moments. Clarke’s kisses at lexas shoulder and neck while rubbing her hands over her flick back. 

“That was...”

“Yeah...” Lexa breaths before lifting up and pecking Clarke on the lips. 

Pushing up Lexa removes the toy from the blonde and herself and stretches before moving to turn the shower on across from the room. 

“So what’s next on our agenda?” Lexa shouts from within the bathroom. 

Clarke gets up and follows in to the bathroom and wraps her arms around the naked brunette. 

“How about we go for some breakfast and just have a wander about since we’re both newbies in this town?” Clarke says and Lexa smiles. 

“That sounds... awfully domestic,” Lexa says while looking at the frowning blonde in the bathroom mirror. She quickly adds, “but I like it.”

Clarke gives her a massive grin and walks backwards taking her in to the now steamy shower and pulling her close. 

Both soap eachother up quickly, Lexa grabbing a pert ass cheek when she could and Clarke paying extra attention to lexas washboard abs. After towelling eachother off and finding some clean clothes they leave the house together, hand in hand. 

After a few blocks of walking and talking they stumble across a little patisserie and order some coffee, croissants and cakes to go. They continue their walk and come across a park with a gleaming lake and sit in the late morning sunshine, pointing out flowers while sipping coffee and sharing bites of cake. 

“This would all be ridiculously cute if it wasn’t for the feds watching on. They’re not even being discrete,” Clarke turns to look at a man and woman sat on a nearby bench. 

“It’s their job Clarke. Promise me you’ll keep them around while I’m away,” Lexa squeezes the blondes hand who huffs out. 

“I will. It’s just odd,” Clarke says lying back on the grass, looking away from Lexa while picking at the individual blades of grass beside her. 

“We should talk about it,” Lexa says softly, “me going back that is.”

“No not yet. I... I can’t just yet Lex..”

Lexa nods and lies down next to the blonde entwining their hands and staring up at the blue skies. 

 

Some time later they both walking back to the apartment as Clarke got a phone call from Abby. She was discharging Raven and Anya in the afternoon and both girls had asked her to meet them at the hospital so they could go for some food together as a foursome. Both Clarke and Lexa were dubious about this but agreed anyways. 

After Clarke reassured Abby she was more than fine and hadn’t caused any damage to her wounds (leaving out the thoroughly sore centre/aching legs part) Clarke finally put the phone down as she rooted around her pockets for the apartment door key. 

She pulled out two keys, grinning widely. 

“You normally that happy when you find your key?” Lexa asks bemused but already she could see a glint of mischief in the blondes blue eyes. 

“This,” Clarke holds up a key, “This isn’t any old key, Lex, this is the key to Ravens apartment. She gave me it when we were in the safe house.”

“And...”

“And it’s payback time,” Clarke grins dragging Lexa down the corridor to the stairwell and up to where Ravens apartment was. 

“Oh god Clarke, really? What you going to do?” Lexa huffs as she walks behind Clarke. 

“We have this thing, me and Raven, since high school we used to play pranks on eachother, took photos and see who could top the last prank.”

Lexa shook her head, thinking where this could land her. 

“A few year back we set up an insta account to document the pranks. Ravens recent dildo-hiding expeditions have been put on and my fans are awaiting my response.”

Clarke was at Ravens door now, sliding the key in the lock. 

“So what’s your response?” Lexa asks, not sure if she wants to hear the blondes plan. 

“Let’s just say I’d be willing to forgive her entirely if we pull this off.” The blonde grins devilishly and Lexa raises her brows at the statement then groans. 

“We?”

Clarke winks then pulls her inside, Lexa feeling like she’s following Alice down the rabbit hole.


	24. Stranger in the apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with fluff, smut and plot plot plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise! Not only for the short hiatus but the lack of telling you all so. Chapters to come quicker now, I promise. We’re nearing the end really but I have some new Clexa material I’ll be sharing with you all soon so watch out for that :)

Lexa

“Hey, Griff! Lexa! Over here!” Raven shouts above the crowds while standing on the booth where her and Anya sat. They were in the waiting area of a hugely popular restaurant where you usually have to wait a few months to get a table. 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand automatically and starts weaving through the crowds to get to the twosome. The familiarity of the hand holding sends a jolt through Lexa, how was she going to say goodbye tomorrow? She pushes the thought out her head, filling it with thoughts of having a good night and showing her a good time once they got back to her apartment. 

“You pulling out all the stops Anya?” Lexa asks raising her brow. 

“It’s a special occasion, what can I say?” Anya grins as Lexa slides next to her and Clarke sits beside Raven. 

For the past few years Anya has managed to book tables at the swankiest venues in New York. Lexa always wondered how her sister managed to get the reservations and pretty much put it down to her dating some CEO or something. Whatever the reason, Lexa wasn’t too bothered as she had ate some fine food over the past few years. 

A waitress came over and settled down four drinks along with four shots. 

“Okay, a toast,” Raven says grabbing her shot, “to being alive and only partially maimed.”

“For every scar there is a story,” Anya says, “for every story there is unity.”

“To those who are still healing,” Lexa adds, all three nodding at her, a brief pause of the reality that not everyone was out of the hospital just yet. 

“To those helping us heal,” Clarke says while looking in to Lexas gleaming eyes. Lexa feels her heart speed up as she looks over at the blonde before all four down the shot in unison. 

“Crikey!” Raven croaks out while all three pull some crazy faces from the sheer potency of the liquid now burning their entire respiratory tract, “you trying their get us drunk Ahn?”

The nickname doesn’t go unnoticed by Lexa and she stores it away for future embarrassing material against her sister. Anya was currently manically laughing, something Lexa knew to be a rare sign of nerves. She pondered whether her sister was nervous for what was to come once they landed back in New York or if the nerves were in fact related to being alone with the Latina tonight. Lexa pushes this thought out, shakes her head at her sisters antics and catches Clarke’s amused smile directed at her friend who was laughing just as manically as Anya now. 

Lexa rubs her foot up the blondes leg and watches as Clarke visibly shifts in her seat and stares back at her with an intensity she was used to seeing as of late. 

A waiter approaches with menus and ushers them out of the booth to follow him to the main restaurant where they were seated in a rather quiet corner where the lights were dimmed and people leaned close having hushed conversations. 

Raven and Anya had pulled themselves together thankfully and sat beside eachother in two comfy looking armchairs opposite Clarke and Lexa who shared a two seater sofa. Rather instantly, six waiters filled the table in front of them with two jugs of wine and an ambulance of what looked like canapés. 

“Oh I ordered sharing platters so we could snack and watch the show,” Anya says while piling her plate with her preferred treats and pouring herself a large wine before turning around to face the stage, Raven following her lead. More lights dim and a curtain opens to reveal a man sat at a piano. As he starts playing, Lexa pours Clarke a drink and they both take a few bites of their food. 

Clarke leans closer to Lexa until she rests her head on her shoulder, watching the man play. Lexa puts arm around the blonde, pulling her in closer and enjoying the moment of relaxation. 

Clarke moves her hand on to lexas leg, first rubbing up and down in a comforting way before gradually getting higher and higher until she presses a palm against Lexas centre. Lexa sucks in a breath at the contact, quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching. With everyone’s eyes on the performer, Lexa opens her legs a little wider so Clarke can continue the movement against her slacks. 

To an outside eye, Clarke just looked to be resting against Lexa, engrossed in the performer. If only they could see her hand and the movements it was doing. It really was quite impressive. 

Lexa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the pleasure, taking long deep breaths as Clarke rolled her fingers right against the fabric covering her engorged bud. 

Clarke leaned forward to grab a cheesy bite, pushing hard on Lexas core as Lexa subtly starts to rolls her hips in to the movement, swallowing a moan every couple of thrusts.

After some light panting, Lexa could feel herself at the brink. Clarke sensing this, pushes against her in a couple of hard jolts as Lexa climaxes quite violently, hitting her knee off the table. 

Clarke withdraws her hand subtly as Anya, Raven and a few nearby eyes look her way and Lexa silently apologises for the disruption, hoping to pass her slight pink cheeks off as embarrassment.

Anya sends her a funny look and Raven rolls her eyes at the disturbance before both turning back to the stage. 

All the while, Clarke smirks in to her drink, eyes back on the piano playing man, fingers tapping against her own leg. 

“What’s so funny ClarKe?” Lexa asks, leaning in to the blondes neck and leaving a small kiss. Clarke’s eyes momentarily shut at the contact, “do I need to punish you for being so naughty?”

Clarke opens her eyes and stares straight in to Lexas own. 

“You have no idea how naughty I am,” Clarke husks back at her while biting her lip and Lexa feels her centre reheat just like that. 

“Oh really?” Is all that Lexa can manage as she fights to kiss the smirk off the blondes face. 

“Really.”

Clarke keeps eye contact as she hitches her skirt up as high as she can. Parting her legs she picks up Lexas hand and slides it between her burning core and Lexa gasps. 

No knickers. 

 

Clarke

Hearing the gasp, she urges Lexas hand deep until three fingers are pushing at her entrance. She feels Lexa look at her for reassurance and Clarke nods as Lexa slides all three fingers in slowly, filling her all the way up entirely. 

Lexa had strategically positioned herself so one arm was around the blonde in a cuddling motion and curled her body so she could get a good deep thrust in with the other. 

They were definitely not as subtle as before but there was now a singer on stage who was belting out a classic and the other diners were even more focused on the performance. 

Lexa still managed her movements so they weren’t as obvious but it meant she had to keep it painfully slow. 

The slow pace was killing Clarke who was already worked up and soaking from pleasuring her lover only minutes before. So she makes a bold decision. 

“Lexa take off your jacket,” Clarke hisses at the brunette. 

“Wha..”

“Just do it. Please.” Clarke begs and Lexa relents, sighing as she removes her fingers and pulls off the jacket and hands it to the waiting blonde. 

Clarke stands up and positions herself on Lexas knee as the brunette gapes at her.

“Surely you don’t think I can get away with fucking you like this,” Lexa squeaks out a worried whisper at the grinning blonde. 

Clarke doesn’t answer and instead pulls her skirt up around her waist before placing the blanket over her lap, blocking any skin from being shown. 

Lexas legs were open wide enough so Clarke’s centre rested between them. All Clarke needed now was those magic fingers... 

Anya turns to grab some food and arches an eyebrow at the blondes new position. 

“I couldn’t see well, it’s better up here,” Clarke says breezily and and Anya just rolls her eyes, pours herself another glass before turning around again. 

Lexa slips her hand between her legs and swipes through Clarke’s folds before inserting her three fingers again, testing slowly at first before speeding up her thrusts. Lexa keeps an eye on the nearby tables but those eyes were glued to the double act now on stage. 

Lexa uses her free hand to grab the blondes hip, pulling her down in place as she thrusts harder in to Clarke’s wetness.

A few bounces from Clarke and Lexa knows she’s close so she snakes her hand around the blondes front, pressing hard against the bud and Clarke hunches over as her orgasm takes her. A moan slips out partially before Clarke stops it with a cough, patting her chest as Raven looks over to her with concern. Clarke waves her off, taking a sip of wine to show she was fine. 

Lexa removes her fingers subtly and wipes them on a serviette as the blonde removes herself and pulls her skirt down before making her way to the restroom to clean herself up. 

As she returns, she notices Lexa sat with a satisfied smirk and Clarke sidles up to her to watch the rest of the show, first placing a kiss to her jaw as Lexa pecks the blondes head. 

They finish at the restaurant and head to a small club where Clarke and Raven have a dance while both sisters watch on. They keep the conversation light and drink enough to feel tipsy but keep away from the shots. 

A few games of pool at a bar and seeing Lexa bend over is too much for Clarke as she drags Lexa to a waiting taxi, leaving Anya and Raven to finish their game. 

Back home they take their sweet time removing eachothers clothes and touch eachother like it’s the first time, neither mentioning the impending departure and instead savouring the moments together. 

 

Clarke wakes early and leaves a sleeping Lexa naked and entwined in the sheets as she pulls on jogging pants and a hoody and pops outside to the nearest coffee shop she’d spotted when her and Lexa came back from their other morning breakfast date. 

Armed with pastries and coffee she takes the stairs to her floor and comes across an older neighbour. 

“Oh you must be the new girl,” he smiles at the blonde, “I’m Eddy.”

“Hi Eddy, I’m Clarke. Er, I’d shake you’re hand but...” Clarke gestures to her breakfast and Eddy chuckles. 

“That’s ok dear as long as you’re quieter than the girl above me. Damn woman loves fixing things, constantly rattling something. And last night I tell you, what a racket she made.”

Clarke schools her features, thinking of the booby traps she’d laid out for an unsuspecting and probably rather drunk Raven. And if Anya was caught up in it then it was a bonus! 

“No I’m as quiet as a mouse Eddy don’t worry,”

“Thank god. See you around Clarke.” And Eddy was away down the steps. 

Clarke gets back to her apartment and immediately dials Ravens number, now a little worried that she may have killed her friend with the amount of pranks she’d left in her apartment. 

“Hey Griff, What you doing up this early? Morning sex?” Clarke could imagine Raven wiggling her eyebrows and she rolls her eyes. 

“Not yet... but maybes soon,” Clarke laughs, “I was just wondering how you were...”

“I’m grand Griff. Currently sat in a hot tub inside the executive suite of the Hilton Hotel. Anya sure knows how to treat a lady I’ll tell ya,” Raven rambles but Clarke frowns. 

“Wait, so you didn’t come back to your apartment last night?”

“No, why?” Raven asks. 

“Eddy said he heard you making all sorts of noise last night,” Clarke says, brows scrunching further. 

“God damn Eddy, can’t a girl make a bit noise from time to time. Well he was partly correct about last night, I made some questionable noises but I doubt he heard them all the way from here...” Raven laughs but Clarke pales. 

“Well if it wasn’t you then who was it Raven?” Clarke asks incredulously. There’s silence down the phone. 

“Shit.”


End file.
